Por Amor a Ti
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Misty se encontraba al filo de una vida miserable y solitaria, así que decide que tener un hijo es la mejor solución para acabar con su soledad. El problema del asunto, es que ella quiere tener un hijo sola, sin una figura paterna al lado. O eso planeaba hasta que su viejo amigo Ash regresa a su vida para demostrarle que lo mejor siempre se hace de a dos.
1. Prologo: Decisión

**.**

 **.**

 **"Por Amor A Ti" será subido ya que junto con "Solo Lo He Dicho una Vez" y "Ventajas de Estar Solteros" forman parte de una trilogía bastante bizarra de mi mente con respecto a las parejas y las relaciones amistosas con "derecho"**

 **Además fue pedida para ser resubida.**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 16 de Diciembre 2011**

 **Reedición: 21 de Noviembre 2017**

 _ **Mi yo de hace seis años les dice: «Los Poké-personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus dueños legales. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos =D»**_

 ** _._**

 **Por Amor A Ti**

 **Prólogo**

 **...**

El gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste cada día se sentía más grande y vacío. De las cuatro jóvenes que vivían en él, sólo quedaba una, la menor, la líder de dicho lugar. Misty.

Ella ahora vivía sola a sus veintisiete años y sentía que algo le faltaba a su vida, pese a ser una gran entrenadora Pokémon, que incluso tenía grandes premios y reconocimientos que lo comprobaban… se sentía incompleta. Pero, ¿Qué le faltaba?

 _¿Acaso le faltaba amor?_

—No, claro que no. He aprendido a vivir como una persona libre, sin ataduras. Y esa parte me gusta mucho.

 _¿Le faltaba compañía?_

—Tengo la compañía de mis pokémon y de mis amigos cuando se acuerdan de que existo.

Entonces, regreso a la pregunta inicial… _¿Qué le faltaba?_

—Pues se dice que antes de morir, un ser humano tiene que…

 _Plantar un Árbol._

—Y lo he hecho…

 _Escribir un libro._

—Lo tengo en proceso. Mis aventuras pokémon…

 _Tener un hijo._

—¡Eso es lo que me falta! —respondió, como si hubiera sido iluminada— Un hijo…

 _¿Un hijo?_

—Así es… eso es lo que me falta para sentirme completa… Tener un hijo…

 _¿Estás segura?_

—Si —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

 _Sabes que eso no es nada simple… Requiere tiempo, esfuerzo, sacrificio y dinero._

—Puedo hacer todo eso… —afirmó con su puño cerrado frente a ella.

 _Pero… necesitas un hombre._

—Cierto, ¡Rayos! —maldijo en voz alta— Se me olvido que son fundamentales en ese asunto…

 _Viste que no era fácil…_

—Pero —se puso seria—, no es tan necesario un hombre. Podría pagar y comprar el material genético y no necesitar de un hombre.

 _Misty… Eso es perverso._

—No es perverso, es la solución ideal para ser mamá sin necesidad de un hombre.

 _Ese tratamiento vale una fortuna, fortuna que tú no tienes…_

—¡Rayos! —volvió a maldecir— Tienes razón… No es como ir al supermercado y elegir un padre para un bebé.

 _Que bueno que al fin te das cuenta._

—Voy a tener que iniciar una investigación de mercado.

 _¿Una investigación de mercado?_

—Si… para buscar al hombre que será el padre de mi hijo.

 _Eso es más perverso que ir a comprar el material genético…_

—¡Ya cállate, conciencia! —se quejó— No necesito un pepe grillo —apretó ambos puños—. Tengo veintisiete años, logros y reconocimientos. Además —se miró al espejo—, tengo el arsenal ideal para capturar a un buen semental.

 _Diablos… Ya la perdí…_

—Bien Misty —se dijo con decisión—. Vamos a ir a buscar al candidato ideal para que sea el padre de nuestro hijo.


	2. I: Buscando un Semental

**.**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 20 de Enero 2012**

 **Reedición: 21 de Noviembre 2017**

 **Por Amor A Ti**

 **Capítulo I**

 **"** _ **Buscando un Semental**_ **"**

 **...**

Las tardes de primavera eran ideales para que los niños jugaran en la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Columpios y toboganes eran ocupados por cientos de pequeños disfrutando de los juegos, sus padres desde las bancas les observaban felices, sentados en parejas entre abrazos y risas se sentía la gran calidez que emana el amor de una familia, una pelirroja deseaba hacer suya aquella hermosa calidez.

Todas las tardes iba al parque, le gustaba sentarse a ver como los niños jugaban. Aunque dentro de ella se desarrollaba un conflicto, un tormento que aumentaba cada día un poco más, sus ansias por tener un hijo se multiplicaban cada vez que se sentaba en aquel banco.

Tras la rutina diaria llegaba a su gimnasio para encontrarse con un silencio aterrador. No había nadie, aquel gimnasio tan grande completamente vacío, solo contaba con su presencia y su conflictiva mente y solitario corazón.

 _«Bienvenida a la soledad, Misty»_

Así la saludaba cada vez que cruzaba aquella puerta de vidrio, para su desgracia no era más que la verdad, vivía sumergida en una soledad tan grande que solo podía pensar en una cosa.

—¡Quiero llenar este gimnasio de risas y llantos! —exclamó apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza— ¡Tengo que lograrlo!

 _«Y aquí vamos otra vez»_ Susurró su mente.

—¡Ya no me molestes quiero estar sola! —se gritó a sí misma, logrando que el eco del estadio repitiera el " _sola_ " varias veces— Hasta mi gimnasio —bajó la mirada—, me molesta... —con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo y la cabeza gacha entró cabizbaja hacia la cocina a prepararse algo para comer.

Al llegar frente al refrigerador encontró cuatro fotos. En una de ellas sostenía a una niña de cabellos rojos, en otra sostenía a un niño de cabello azulado, en la tercera otra niña de cabello rosa. Sus sobrinos eran muy bonitos, y muy cariñosos.

—Mis pequeños —sonrió mirando las fotos—. No se parecen nada a mis hermanas, son tan lindos. —tomó otra foto, en ella había muchos niños, unos cinco muy parecidos, todos morenos de ojos achinados, por otro lado, había una niña de cabello verde claro sonriéndole a un niño de cabello azul, atrás de ellos una carismática niña de cabellos morados— Tantos niños —sonrió nuevamente con un poco de recelo— Los chicos han tenido mucha suerte. Brock es un gran doctor, y con ello logró que la Joy de ciudad Plateada lo aceptara. May parece que tiene un buen matrimonio con Drew y su pequeña hija. Dawn con Kenny y su hijo… E incluso Iris con Cilan y su pequeña muchachita —soltó un suspiro—. Haberme enamorado del solterón más cotizado del ambiente, me paso la cuenta.

 _«Ya, ahora échale la culpa a Ash también de que seas amargada_ »

—¡Cállate! —ordenó cubriendo sus oídos— ¡Déjame en paz! —decía agitando su cabeza, le era imposible tolerar aquella vocecilla, cada día se burlaba de ella y su miserable existencia.

« _Y échale la culpa también de que en las citas que has tenido los chicos salgan huyendo de ti»_ continuaba en su tono burlón.

—¡No huyen de mi! —se reclamó— Sólo se incomodan cuando comienzo a preguntarles sobre posibles enfermedades congénitas o si alguien de su familia las ha tenido... —Sí, eran excusas estúpidas, pero no tenía nada de malo preocuparse por tener una familia saludable ¿o sí?

 _«No puedes estar buscando al padre de tu hijo así, espantas a todo hombre que se cruce por el camino. Una persona normal primero se casa y después tiene un hijo._ »

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Sra. Sabelotodo! —exclamó enojada saliendo de la habitación.

« _Si puedo, soy tu conciencia_ » No importaba donde fuera siempre la perseguía. No importaba cuantas veces pelearán, podían seguir por horas y ella siempre por mucho que no quisiera, tenía la razón.

Cuando necesitaba calmarse, abría su notebook y continuaba con lo que la mantenía ocupada cuando no había retadores en el gimnasio, escribir. Su meta actual era sacar un libro, quería contarle al mundo sus aventuras de niña, sus encuentros con grandes y legendarios Pokémon. Y eso iba a hacer, cueste lo que cueste.

Abrió el programa que usaba para escribir cuando notó a su derecha un cartel que la incomodó bastante: « _Ash Ketchum, acaba de iniciar sesión_ ».

Rápidamente colocó su dedo índice en el mouse pad para cerrar su conexión al chat, cuando un sonido le confirmaba que le estaban hablando. Suspiró y abrió aquella ventana que la saludaba con un lindo emoticón.

" _Veo que hoy no lograste cerrar la sesión a tiempo_ " salió escrito tras el "hola". Misty dejó caer su espalda contra la silla, y con un fuerte tecleo se dedicó a responder su mensaje.

—¿ _Por qué dices eso?_ —estaba tan enojada que repetía cada palabra que escribía en voz alta.

" _Cada vez que me conecto, a los pocos segundos, sales desconectada, ya estaba pensando que me esquivabas"_

— _Ni que fueras tan importante_ —contestó cortante.

" _Ay bueno, lo siento…"_ Envió, pero se notaba que aún seguía escribiendo, Misty comenzó a mover sobre su escritorio los dedos de la mano derecha rápidamente, el sonido sobre la madera le causaba molestias, sin embargo, era eso o lanzar la computadora. " _Me comentó Brock que quieres adoptarle uno de sus hijos"_

—¡¿Qué?! —el grito retumbó en todo su cuarto — Estúpido Brock, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre contarle eso a Ash?!… —Se acomodó frente al computador y tras pensar que responder, escribió de la manera más calmada posible

— _Obvio que es broma, es que sus hijos son muy adorables._

" _Ah, yo ya había pensado que andabas muy desesperada por tener un hijo"_

—¡Rayos! — Protestó Misty ante aquella frase.

« _Ja, ja, ja»_ se reía su conciencia « _Ash adivinó lo que estás haciendo_ »

—¡Cállate! —sacudió su cabeza y luego de respirar profundo, siguió contestando— _¿Sabes?, Es tarde voy a irme a acostar._

" _¡Espera!"_ Decía el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla por lo que ella decidió esperar un momento, " _Brock también me dijo que tienes algo que necesitas que te firme"._

—Es verdad… —masculló recordando, dejó la pantalla de la computadora y buscó en el escritorio una carpeta, dentro contenía una hoja con sólo dos firmas; la de Tracey y la de Brock, nuevamente se sentó frente al computador y continuó escribiendo— _Es por el libro que voy a publicar, necesito que me des permiso para usar tu nombre._

"¿Cuándo lo necesitas?"

— _No es urgente, ahí hablaremos para acordar, buenas noches —_ se despidió.

"Está bien, buenas noches."

Cerró la sesión del chat y tras beber un poco del vaso de leche que tenía a un lado de su computador, continuó en su archivo: "Descubriendo Kanto" por Misty Waterflower. Ese era el título del primer volumen de las aventuras que iba a escribir, en su mente mantenía frescos los recuerdos de todo lo que había vívido afuera de las puertas de aquel gimnasio que ahora era más una cárcel para ella.

« _Ash debería ser el semental que estás buscando_ » —sugirió su cabeza cuando Misty empezó a escribir su encuentro con él en la ruta 1 que une Pueblo Paleta con Ciudad Verde.

—¡Ash, no! —se negó ante la sugerencia—. No voy a tener un hijo de alguien que es más bajo que yo, más terco que yo y más insoportable que yo.

 _«¿Y por qué diablos te enamoraste de él cuando eras una niña, entonces_?»

—Era una niña tonta, que se enamoró de la primera persona que la trató bien —bajó la tapa del notebook y se dispuso para ir a dormir— Mañana, tengo otra cita, si no me va bien, voy a tener que esperar otro mes, para seguir buscando —miró un calendario—. Me queda una semana para mis días fértiles.

« _Niña tonta, piensas conseguir un novio y en una semana encamarte con él, rayos… Buenas noches, si es que puedes_ »

Misty estaba en un conflicto de guerra con su mente. Tenían dos puntos de vista muy distintos de lo que querían hacer, ella solo quería un rato de sexo sin importarle quien fuera, con tal de ser madre, ¿ _Eso estaría mal?_ Ella no lo creía así, ella creía que era lo correcto. Pero su mente, creía que lo normal era que a sus veintisiete años decidiera por fin, buscar a un hombre que la quiera realmente, uno con el cual pudiese formar una familia y traer al mundo un niño, uno con una familia normal.

Aquella mañana, Misty se arregló con un bonito vestido morado para salir a su cita del mediodía, estaba ansiosa porque había decidido aceptar una de las citas de sus pretendientes, que pasan de simple retadores a ser sus admiradores, había sido muy tonta en buscar por otro lado, si tenía varios chicos dispuestos a todo con tal de salir con ella.

Llegó al restaurante donde iban a ir a almorzar y ahí estaba el pretendiente de esta semana, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, al verla en la entrada, se paró de su asiento y fue a su encuentro.

—¡Hola Misty! —exclamó al tomarle la mano derecha para darle un pequeño beso— Me halaga tener tan bella compañera para almorzar.

—¡Qué lindo, Tom, Gracias! —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios— Vamos a comer.

El almuerzo era lo más hermoso y romántico que Misty había vivido en su vida, su acompañante parecía estar muy interesando en lo que Misty le decía hasta que salieron las palabras mágicas…

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó dándole un sorbo a su café helado, el otro la miró.

—Bueno, ellos... —empezaba a responder listo para contarle ciertos momentos de su adorable infancia cuando la otra le interrumpió completando la pregunta anterior.

— ¿Algún problema con ellos?

—¿Uh?

—... ya sabes, enfermedades, ¿problemas hereditarios tal vez? ¿Algunos con antecedentes?

— ¿Qué?... —masculló el chico mirándola fijamente, Misty le devolvió una mirada seria, pero al mismo tiempo llena de esperanza. A los ojos del otro, parecía alguna chica loca de esas que salían por la televisión. Un momento de silencio surgió entre los jóvenes, la pierna de Misty había sido poseída por un tic nervioso. Observando su comportamiento el joven muchacho dejó su bebida y se compuso en la silla bastante incomodo.

—Discúlpame Misty —dijo señalando el baño— Ahora vengo —Y se retiró, unos diez minutos más tarde, Misty se había dado cuenta que el chico había huido también.

«Y con éste van dieciocho desde que iniciaste esta loca carrera por ser mamá»

—Déjame tranquila. —protestó buscando su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el almuerzo.

« _Encima te toca pagar a ti, Misty por favor, esto te está saliendo muy caro, seguirás tomando leche y galletas de desayuno y cena de sigues así_ »

—¡Ya tranquila!

« _Si, claro. Tranquilamente a estas alturas, ya hubieras podido hacerte el tratamiento de fertilización y te hubiera sobrado dinero_ »

—Pero si es mi dinero —reclamó—. Yo veo como lo gasto —miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún podía ir a la cita que tendría en la tarde—. Aún puedo llegar a ciudad Carmín a encontrarme con… —se quedó pensando el nombre de su siguiente cita—, ¿Cómo era?

«Lo que faltaba, que ahora te olvides de los nombres de tus pretendientes»

—¡Qué me dejes en paz! —llamó al camarero y le entregó su tarjeta para pagar la comida— Por suerte no comimos mucho —susurró ante la cuenta pagada— ¡Elías! —dijo contenta chasqueando sus dedos— Así se llama el que me invitó a ciudad Carmín —tomó sus cosas y pasó por la caja a buscar su tarjeta, al salir se fue camino a la terminal de bus para tomar el primero que saliera a la otra ciudad Costera.

Llegó a la ciudad justo a tiempo, en la terminal, la esperaba un hombre de cabello largo atado color carmesí y ojos azules. Éste se acercó a la líder, y ofreciéndole la mano, la guio hasta el lugar donde pasarían a servirse algo, era un pequeño bar en el puerto. Agradable a la vista de las personas, el caballero pidió un whisky doble y con eso ya no le agradó mucho a la pelirroja.

«Oh, lo que nos faltaba a la lista, un bebedor»

—Yo solo quiero un jugo —respondió algo incómoda—. Gracias.

—Y dime, preciosa, ¿Por qué querías verme?

—Es qué necesitaba salir un poco del encierro —contestó algo intimidada por el trato del hombre.

—Qué bueno, querida —continuó tratando de rodear a la chica con su brazo— ¿Y qué cuentas de nuevo?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Iría directo al grano, realmente este hombre la estaba desagradando, pero bueno tenía que hacer la pregunta de todas formas. Como éste accedió Misty preguntó— ¿En tu familia hay alguna enfermedad rara?

—Bueno —le produjo mucha risa, Elías bebió de un solo sorbo su vaso de whisky y respondió—, veamos, tengo un padre muerto por cáncer y una madre con problemas de autoestima. Sin contar que soy medio esquizofrénico —comentó entre risas, haciendo que la pelirroja empezara a temblar— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres que te haga un hijo? —ante aquella última frase, la chica ni llegó a despedirse, desapareció entre la gente a pasos apresurados.

«Te dije que tarde o temprano ibas a encontrarte con alguien como este tipo loco.»

Misty ya no quiso seguir peleando con su conciencia, dejó que hablara y hablara todo el viaje hasta llegar nuevamente a casa, al gimnasio Celeste.

Con sus hombros caídos y la mirada en el suelo, prácticamente veía su sueño de ser mamá cada día más lejano. Al llegar frente al gimnasio, elevó su mirada y vio a alguien apoyado en uno de los pilares multicolor de la entrada, cabello corto oscuro y bastante alto. Trató de descubrir quien era, pero no lo lograba, acercó unos pasos hacia él haciendo que el otro se volteara.

—Disculpe...


	3. II: Un Buen Amigo

**.**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 25 de Enero 2012**

 **Reedición: 22 de Noviembre 2017**

La loca carrera de Misty por ser madre había comenzado. No le importaba nada con tal de saciar su sed de algún día ser madre; Ni la cantidad de citas, ni la estúpida cantidad de dinero que había tenido que desembolsar cada vez que salía con el galán de turno para a la final, terminar ahuyentándolo, ninguno había sobrevivido a la tormenta pelirroja.

Estaba devastada, el día de hoy había tenido dos citas fallidas y su viaje a ciudad Carmín, había sido para el olvido, al llegar a ciudad Celeste la noche había cubierto los mantos azules del cielo…

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo II**

" _ **Un buen amigo**_ **"**

Se llevaba por inercia con los hombros caídos y la mirada en el suelo, prácticamente veía su sueño de ser mamá cada día más lejano. Al llegar frente al gimnasio se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño, pero al elevar su mirada vio a alguien apoyado en uno de los pilares multicolor de la entrada. La oscuridad no le permitía ver más que una figura esbelta, de cabello corto. Trató de descubrir quién era, pero no lo logró, así que se acercó unos pasos hacia él, el sonido de sus tacos provocó que el joven se volteara a verla.

—Disculpe... —susurró con algo de cautela, no era normal retadores a esas horas.

—Hola… —respondió moviéndose un poco hacia ella, pero no lo suficiente para que su rostro se viera completamente— Tanto…

—¿Viene por una batalla Pokémon? —preguntó interrumpiéndolo, había estado todo el día afuera olvidándose prácticamente de sus labores como líder de gimnasio.

—Yo…

—Sí, si —seguía interrumpiéndolo—. Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada, ¿Esperó mucho?

—Bueno… yo…

—Disculpe, pero no es normal que retadores vengan a estas horas —trató de ver su reloj, pero la poca luz no se lo facilitó— ¿Sabe qué hora es? La gente normal, seguro ya se está yendo a dormir…

 _«Mujer déjalo hablar… Algo en su voz me gusta»_

—¡Lo que me faltaba! —gruñó buscando sus llaves — _¡Cállate!_

—Pero si no he dicho nada —declaró el joven ofendido colocando las manos en su cintura— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Si, por supuesto —respondió nerviosa— ¡Muy bien! No hablo con nadie, bueno, aparte de usted, Jeje… —sabiendo lo mala que era para mentir llevó la mano derecha a su cabello y se rascó tras la oreja con vergüenza— No crea que estoy loca o algo por el estilo... —dijo soltando una carcajada, pero el silencio del joven la aterró aparentemente no daba gracia.

 _«Misty, no sirves para mentir, ya te dije, déjalo hablar»_

Misty iba a responderle a su mente, pero recordó la presencia de aquella persona que tenía detrás, así que prefirió dirigir su atención a éste.

—No me respondió, ¿Tiene mucho tiempo esperándome? —preguntó extrañada intentando acomodar el silencio que empezaba a ponerla incómoda.

—A decir verdad —contestó el otro—, desde la tarde, creo que mis piernas deben estar un poco acalambradas.

—Ya veo —susurró para sus adentros y lo miró con detenimiento—. Entonces viene por una batalla Pokémon —terminó llevando la mano a su mentón, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, ¿qué otra razón podría tener un extraño para esperarla fuera del gimnasio?

—Sinceramente, me encantaría tener una batalla contra usted —el otro pareció responder con una sonrisa, algo raro había aún que no le calzaba bien.

« _Su voz…»_ Exclamó la conciencia de Misty emocionada « _De elegir un semental por su voz, este hombre ganaría»_

—Ya cálmate —susurró por lo bajo Misty, pero tenía razón, la voz de aquel hombre provocaba algo en su piel, podía sentir como le invadían escalofríos.

Mirándola con una sonrisa el otro se le acercó poniéndola nerviosa— Pero, no podemos tenerla... dejé a mis Pokémon en el centro hace bastante.

—Entonces… —los nervios empezaban a tomar el control en el cuerpo de Misty, ¿quién era este tipo? — ¿A qué vino?

—Vine a verla —aquellas palabras hicieron que la mano de la pelirroja soltara las llaves que llevaba en la mano.

 _«¿Vino a Verte? ¿Cuando salimos con este chico de voz genial? ¿Estaría mal ese día que no me di cuenta de él?»_

Intentando esconder sus nervios, se agachó titubeante a buscar sus llaves, en algún rincón de su memoria debía tener el recuerdo de aquel extraño, mas solo se encontró con la mano del moreno recogiendo el manojo de llaves del suelo interrumpiendo las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

—Realmente… ¿Está bien? —dijo depositando las llaves en la mano de la pelirroja— Te noto rara… —la chica solo lo miraba en penumbras, luchando con los impulsos de salir corriendo— Debes tener más cuidado —Y dicho esto le cerró la mano, dejando a una Misty absolutamente perpleja.

—Yo… —balbuceaba, pero a las palabras les costaba salir de su boca. Aún sentía las manos cálidas, y los escalofríos volvieron a hacer desastres. Frente a ella, el muchacho le miraba con unos ojos cafés intensos, y todavía no borraba la sonrisa burlona, que estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

 _«¡No te quedes ahí como si nada! ¡Invítalo a pasar! ¡Esto está demasiado bueno para que lo desaproveches!»_

—¿Quién eres? —interrogó tratando de distinguir su rostro entre la oscuridad, él se paró del suelo y empezó a reírse—¿Qué es lo chistoso? —se levantó indignada por las risas.

—¿De verdad no me reconoces? —preguntó incrédulo acercó su rostro al de ella para ver si de esa forma lo distinguía— ¿Eh, Mist?

—¿Ash? —no podía ser, se movió alrededor del chico para poder verlo bien.

 _«¡¿Es Ash?!»_ Gritó la vocecilla con pena _y sorpresa «Esto arruinó mi plan, ahora que encontré uno que nos gusta, resulta que es Ash… y tan sensual que estaba su voz»_

— _¡Ya!_ —gritó tapando sus oídos con sus puños cerrados _—¡No me molestes! —_ exclamó olvidando nuevamente la presencia del otro.

—¿Te estoy molestando? —inquirió el morocho algo dolido por los gritos, Misty abrió rápidamente sus ojos y apretando las llaves que llevaba en la mano trató de abrir la puerta.

—¡No! No me hagas caso Ash… —logró abrir la puerta de cristal y apenas la cruzó encendió todas las luces, tomando el aliento por breves segundos se volteó a verlo. Ahí estaba, alto, moreno, aquellos ojos cafés— Si eres tú… —comentó recorriéndolo con la mirada, para después rodeándolo como si fuera una presa— Has cambiado mucho…

Él observaba muy divertido la escena, hacía tiempo que no se veían y el escaneo que le realizaba Misty se lo esperaba — ¿Qué tanto me miras? —preguntó mientras seguía a la chica de reojo conteniendo algún comentario gracioso.

—Ya no eres un enano —dijo llevando el dedo índice sobre sus labios— Tu voz también ha cambiado un poco… —seguía estudiándolo, dándole vueltas como un Mandibuzz sobre su presa— Te cortaste el cabello… — Ash se aguantaba la risa ante tales comentarios— Te ves bien… — Se detuvo frente a él para observar sus brazos— Espera, ¿Tienes músculos?

—Sí, ¿Quieres tocarlos? —Ash le puso el brazo delante, flexionándolo un poco, haciendo ademán para que los tocara.

 _«¡Si Misty! ¡Tócalo! ¡Tócalo!»_ Gritaba desesperada su conciencia.

—¡No, gracias! —apenada corrió su mirada— ¿Por qué habría de estar tocándote?

—Anda Misty —tomó su mano derecha—, con confianza, ¿somos amigos o no somos amigos? — la miró con una sonrisa que la dejó divagando en sus pensamientos un par de segundos.

«¡ _Ya Misty despierta_!»

—¡Ya, está bien! —colocó su mano en el brazo de Ash e hizo un poco de presión— Vaya… —exclamó sorprendida— Veo que has estado entrenando también…

« _Me desmayo…»_

— _¡Qué bien así te callas_! —murmuró entre dientes— ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio de estilo? —preguntó quitando rápidamente su mano para sacar otro tema de conversación, su cabeza y sus hormonas necesitaban calmarse.

—No sé, buscaba sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

« _No… que no sea Gay, que no sea gay_ » Misty solo suspiró ante la voz de su conciencia.

—Ya sabes, algún día, uno tiene que buscar otros horizontes, más allá de los Pokémon…

—¿Horizontes?

—Aún no lo tengo definido… —ahora él la observó a ella— Luces bien, ¿Vienes de alguna cita?

—Mejor no me preguntes… —y recordando lo pésimo que había sido su día, recordó que la tina del baño le esperaba, su cabeza por otro lado pensaba que a la tina le haría falta compañía.

—Y yo que quería aprovechar tu lindo vestido e invitarte a cenar… —dijo pesimista, dando dos pasos se dirigió a la salida del gimnasio— Bueno, gusto en verte Misty… — las puertas de cristal se abrieron al percibirlo mostrando los jardines exteriores— Buscaré alguna chica que quiera cenar conmigo… Hay tantas ahí afuera —buscó algo en su bolsillo—. Por suerte, siempre traigo conmigo una agenda llena con los teléfonos de mis admiradoras… —miró a Misty con una gran sonrisa — Desde que cambié mi estilo, han aumentado las chicas que hasta quieren acostarse conmigo — Rió tratando de buscarle celos a la mujer que le observaba salir y giró dándole la espalda.

—¡Espera! —exclamó deteniendo a Ash— Yo... aún no he cenado —en el rostro de Ash se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, había conseguido que saliera con él. Volteó de nuevo para mirarla— Pero, si tienes muchas admiradoras, invítalas —señaló el camino a las escaleras, arriba se encontraba la cocina— Ahí veré si tengo alguna pasta de esas que se hacen en tres minutos — sonrió con pena ocultando la rabia que sentía por su lengua floja.

—Creo que —Ash guardó la agenda—, podría hacer una excepción esta noche —le extendió su mano a lo caballero— Claro si tú quieres venir conmigo.

—Yo… —tartamudeó observando la mano— Yo… «¿ _Qué hago_ "?» Pensó y la respuesta se la dio su conciencia.

«¡ _Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo_!»

Tomó la mano de Ash con determinación y lo miró fijamente — De acuerdo, pero invitas tú —dijo con un largo suspiro—, oficialmente, hoy entré en bancarrota —murmuro para sí sintiendo lástima de sí misma.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el moreno con una gran sonrisa, ante la negativa de Misty continuó — Por supuesto que yo te invito —encerrando en su mano la de Misty con firmeza comentó— No podría permitir que una señorita pague…

—¡Genial! —festejó emocionada volviendo a tomar la cartera que dejó sobre el escritorio de la recepción al entrar — ¡Vamos!

« _Al menos éste te conoce, no saldrá espantado_ »

—Yo no estaría tan segura… —le murmuró a su conciencia en un tono dudoso—. Después de todo es un hombre…

—¿Dijiste algo Misty? —preguntó Ash que estaba a punto de salir del gimnasio.

—¡No! —acomodó su cartera sobre su hombro y lo miró segura de lo que iba a hacer— ¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron del gimnasio en total silencio, Misty iba con su mirada baja, pero de vez en cuando miraba al hombre que tenía al lado. Llevaba casi siete años sin verlo y se notaban muy bien los cambios, él iba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el camino con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

« _Me gustaría_ » pensó para ella misma « _Saber en qué piensa_ »

« _Mientras no crea que te has vuelto una loca obsesionada, estamos bien_ »

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar, Misty? —preguntó mirándola de soslayo.

—Lo que sea —llevó su mano al estómago—, estoy hambrienta. Me podría comer un Wailord— el otro se rio por el comentario.

—Entonces estamos iguales —llevó su mano derecha a la nuca mostrándole una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad estuviste esperando todo este tiempo? —la curiosidad le carcomía.

—Así es —respondió mirándola, al sentir la mirada del moreno sobre ella, también lo miró — Por eso, vas a compensármelo con esta cita.

—¿Cita? —se detuvo sorprendida — ¿Esto es una cita?

—Por supuesto — Él también se detuvo y volteó a verla — Vamos Misty, no nos vemos desde que nació el primer hijo de Brock, que por cierto… —con su mano cubrió un poco su boca—, el pequeño Rocky extraña mucho a su madrina…

—Bueno, yo… —exclamó perpleja, realmente este Ash que apareció ante ella la tenía hecha toda una tonta.

« _No más de lo que ya estás_ »

—No te preocupes, yo visito a nuestro ahijado por los dos. —sonrió volviéndose para seguir camino— Vamos o cerrarán todos los restaurantes de ciudad Celeste.

—¿Para qué viniste? —preguntó con la mirada hacia su lado derecho, Ash se detuvo nuevamente y sin voltear hizo un largo silencio.

—Tú tienes algo que quieres que firme, ¿No es así? — Misty respondió con un "Si" por lo que él continuó— Sé que es importante y como, cuando chateamos anoche, estaba en ciudad Plateada, no me costaba nada venir de inmediato.

—Ya veo…

—Además… —Ash colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin mangas— Tenía muchas ganas de verte… — Y con esas palabras comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

«¡ _Tenía ganas de verte_!» Exclamó fascinada la inquieta mente de Misty « _No lo arruines_ » Le rogó.

—Ash nunca podrá ser lo que yo necesito —murmuró y salió a la siga del hombre que la acompañaba.

«Tiene todo lo que tú necesitas, y más… ¡Niña tonta!»

El camino hacia el restaurante lo hicieron en total silencio, Ash no dijo nada hasta llegar a un bonito restaurante con mesas al aire libre.

—¡Llegamos! — Exclamó para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que caminaba cabizbaja — En mi opinión, éste es uno de los mejores restaurantes de ciudad Celeste.

Misty miró el lugar con algo de sorpresa, ella conocía ese restaurante, era el mismo donde ella se juntaba para sus citas…

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —comentó por lo bajo, para no ser escuchada.

 _«Es un presagio, la cita número veinte, en el mismo restaurante de las otras dieciocho, porque una mejor olvidarla.»_

—¿Verdad, Misty? —volteó a verla y ella lucía una sonrisa de nervios — ¿Pasa algo?

—¡No, Nada! Amo este lugar, tiene unos muy ricos postres.

—¡Qué bueno que te agrade! —ingresaron al lugar y luego de ser atendidos por un camarero, fueron ubicados en unas de las mesas externas del lugar. El cielo estaba muy estrellado esa noche, quizás la ausencia de la luna resaltaba esas pequeñas constelaciones.

— Ciudad Celeste tiene una bonita vista del cielo —comentó antes de dar su primer bocado a su plato de comida.

—Así es —respondió la pelirroja imitando a su amigo—, por eso amo tanto esta ciudad…

La cena entre ambos amigos, había pasado muy fluida, Ash contándole de sus últimas aventuras por el mundo, Misty informándole todo acerca del libro que estaba escribiendo. Tenía tantas ganas de contar las experiencias de sus viajes…

—¿Y pondrás todos los golpes que me diste? —la interrogó entre risas el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

—Mmm —dudó con su dedo derecho sobre la boca—. Eso le daría un toque cómico a mi libro…

—¿Golpearme es chistoso? — Preguntó incómodo.

—Si lo era… —le dio el último sorbo a su batido de frutas y suspiró—. Comí como para dos días…

—¿Entonces ya estas satisfecha? —consultó buscando su billetera—. Sabes, tengo un problemita — Misty algo asustada se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla…

—¿No trajiste tu billetera y voy a tener que pagar yo? —Ash sonrió y sacó de su chaqueta su billetera — ¿Eh?

—Era una broma —le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa— No iba a invitarte sino… —le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta— Pagamos y te llevo al gimnasio ¿De acuerdo? —cuando el mozo trajo la cuenta, Ash la observó y le entregó una tarjeta. Se retiró con la tarjeta y la mente de Misty volvió a actuar…

« _¡Es ahora o nunca!_ »

—Ash — Éste la miró aún con la sonrisa en su rostro — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Depende… — Misty alzó una ceja bastante confundida—, me refiero, a sí yo puedo hacerte luego una pregunta a ti…

—Ah… —acomodó su cabello tras la oreja izquierda— Bueno… ¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿Se ha enfermado en este tiempo? ¿O tú, te has enfermado, o tenido algo que sea de cuidado?

—Bueno, Misty —algo incómodo buscaba como responder a aquella pregunta— Tú sabes, mi madre está genial como siempre, gracias por preocuparte de ella. Y con respecto a mí, ¿No se me ve? —volvió a sonreírle recuperando la confianza en sus palabras— Me veo muy sanito…

—Es verdad —movió su boca fruncida para ambos lados— Tú casi no te enfermas…

—¿Y qué hay de ti? — Preguntó ahora él— También se te ve muy saludable…

—Si… — algo nerviosa — Yo tampoco me enfermo mucho… Tengo buenas defensas…

—No me refería a salud… —comentó fingiendo tos—. Me refería a que mucha natación te ha hecho muy bien —aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la pelirroja que no supo que contestar — Era solo un halago Misty… —susurró al verla tartamudear — ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado?

—No —agitó desesperadamente su mano—, solo que me tomaste desprevenida — Tosió y volvió a acomodarse en la silla— Y, dime Ash, nunca me has hablado de tu familia en general… ¿Hay algo de cuidado en la ascendencia Ketchum?

—Que yo sepa, no… —la miró inclinando un poco su rostro— ¿En la tuya?

—Bueno… creo que también —rascó su sien algo nerviosa—. Sin problemas, por suerte…

« _Este Ash me encanta, te da vuelta todas las tonteras que preguntas_ »

—Si algún día tengo un hijo —la palabra hijo en boca de Ash, logró que Misty lo mirará muy atenta —, puedes apostar lo que quieras a que será un niño muy fuerte y sano…

«Bien Ash… Sigues sumando puntos, eres mi favorito»

—¿Y a ti te gustaría tener hijos, Misty? —preguntó terminándose de beber el pequeño café que tenía entre sus manos.

—¡¿Qué, contigo?! —exclamó espantada la chica, haciendo que el hombre de ojos marrones la mirara de soslayo.

—¿Tan malo sería para ti? —se sentía bastante molesto por aquella reacción inesperada de su acompañante.

—No sería malo, sería realmente extraño —soltó una pequeña carcajada producto de sus nervios — Somos amigos Ash, un hijo entre nosotros… ¿No sería raro? Sé que casi todos nuestros amigos terminaron emparejados entre si… Pero no por eso vamos a hacer lo mismo nosotros…

—¿No crees que para qué una relación funcione, debe existir la complicidad que da la amistad?

—Tal vez, pero tú y yo no tenemos los mismos puntos de vista, sería un total caos —levantó su mirada hacia el cielo — Si algún día tengo un hijo, quiero tenerlo sola, criarlo y protegerlo solo yo.

—Si yo tuviera un hijo —corrió indignado su mirada—, daría mi vida por cuidarlo junto a la persona de la que me enamoré.

—Bien por ti y por la mujer de la que te enamores —corrió la silla y se levantó— Yo buscaré a alguien que pueda darme lo que necesito sin ataduras de por medio —intentó irse pero sintió un apretón en su mano que la detuvo, volteó su mirada hacia su viejo amigo que la miraba angustiado…

—¿Aún si fuera yo… —susurró él, tratando de convencerla de que estaba mal— … también desearías cuidarlo sola?

—Yo no tengo pareja Ash —se soltó con un movimiento seco de su brazo—. Me gusta mi libertad, soy feliz como estoy, quiero un hijo al cual entregarle todo mi amor y cariño. Pero no quiero ataduras con nadie, no quiero pasar mi vida peleando con alguien al que no le guste mi forma de pensar, o de actuar. ¡Voy a ser madre sin importarme que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo! — le gritó con todo lo que tenía guardado adentro. Ash sólo se quedó observándola, pensando en que le habría pasado para estar de esa manera…

—Un hijo Misty —dijo apretando sus puños con rabia— No debería ser traído al mundo por un simple capricho —la miró fijamente, prácticamente clavó sus ojos color caramelo en los de ella — ¡Un niño tiene que venir al mundo por amor, en un hogar donde ambos padres lo esperen con amor! ¡No por un simple y egoísta capricho!

—¡Es mi vida Ash! —volteó su mirada con todas las intenciones de marcharse de ahí — ¡Yo sé lo que hago con ella! ¿Por qué la gente no entiende…? —se quedó estática en su lugar, por su voz entrecortada, Ash pudo deducir que podría llorar en cualquier momento—. Quiero ser madre, quiero tener un pequeñito que me acompañe en mi soledad, que necesite de mí, que me quiera como soy —Ash volvió a apretar con rabia sus puños cerrados y se paró detrás de ella…

—¿Es tan importante esto para ti, Misty? —caminó los pasos que los separaban y apoyó sus manos en los brazos de la pelirroja.

—Si Ash… —dando sollozos muy seguidos, todo el peso de lo que había estado viviendo esas semanas la agobió en ese momento—. No estaría actuando así por un simple capricho… Quiero tener un hijo… — Ash apoyó su frente en la cabeza de Misty.

—Está bien… —murmuró— Yo te ayudaré…


	4. III: Reencontrandonos Como Amigos

**.**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 22 de Febrero 2012**

 **Reedición: 22 de Noviembre 2017**

 **Por Amor A Ti**

 **Capítulo III**

" **Reencontrarnos como amigos"**

Se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad que le daba aquella habitación del centro Pokémon, quitándose los zapatos, muy molesto, no podía comprender que le había pasado a su amiga, pues esa chica con la que se había reunido hoy era una completa extraña.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, su mirada demostraba perfectamente la congoja que lo invadía, producto de la cena.

—Misty… —balbuceó llevando el antebrazo derecho a su rostro, para dejarlo caer sobre su frente.

 **:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

— _¿Es tan importante esto para ti, Misty? —caminó acortando los pasos que los separaban apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos de la pelirroja._

— _Sí, Ash… —respondió dando sollozos muy seguidos— No estaría actuando así por un simple capricho… quiero tener un hijo… —Ash apoyó su frente en la nuca de Misty._

— _No te preocupes… —murmuró— Yo te ayudaré…_

— _¡Pero Ash! —la chica se separó de él y volvió a mirarlo— Tú tienes un punto de vista muy distinto al mío, tú quieres casarte y tener luego tus hijos._

— _Misty… —la miró fijamente—, no actúes como si nunca más volviera a tener hijos; te ayudo con esto, y luego buscaré a alguien con quien armar mi vida normalmente —trataba de hablar lo más seguro que podía, pero ante aquellas palabras, algo dentro de él se retorcía, ahogando en su pecho un gran dolor._

— _Bueno, tienes razón… —afirmó insegura y sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo._

— _Solamente te voy a pedir un favor —le dijo apretando y estirando su mano derecha sucesivamente— Si algún día, tu hijo pregunta por su padre, quiero que sepa que soy yo._

— _Pero… —trató de interrumpirlo, pero su mirada aún fija en la suya la hizo callar._

— _Es horrible vivir sin un padre, lo sé muy bien Misty —corrió su rostro a un lado pues no soportaba continuar mirándola—. No quiero que tu hijo pase por lo mismo._

— _Está bien, Ash —afirmó con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa que no lograba ocultar — Acepto tu ayuda —le extendió su mano— Gracias Ash, muchas gracias._

— _De nada —tomó la mano de su amiga volviéndola a mirar—. Para eso somos amigos._

 **:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—Nunca pensé que venir a buscar a Misty para decirle mis sentimientos fuera —suspiró y acercó la almohada para intentar dormir — más difícil de lo que pensé. Mi madre tenía razón —acomodó su rostro sobre aquel suave cojín y cerró sus ojos—, no debí dejarte para el final, lo siento tanto…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

En el gimnasio, la chica pelirroja estaba en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama abrazada a un gran almohadón rosado, el cual movía con un vaivén de su cuerpo; por su cabello mojado podría deducirse que acababa de salir de la ducha.

« _No sé porque tanto escándalo_ » exclamó la voz de su conciencia tratando de que la chica reaccionara « _Vamos, Misty, ya tienes quien te haga el hijo_ »

—Pero, ¿Por qué Ash hizo esto? —se preguntaba sin quitar aquel movimiento hacia delante y atrás — Sacrificar el tener una familia por querer ayudarme…

 _Tienes un buen amigo_ »

—No debería dejar que haga esto… —apretó con fuerza el cojín entre sus brazos —con Ash todo será más difícil… yo voy a tener que… —roja de la vergüenza hundió su rostro en el almohadón.

« _Eso es lo más interesante de esto… mi querida Misty»_ comentó de una forma picaresca « _Vamos, ahora dime, no deseas ver ese cuerpecito como Delia lo trajo al mundo»_

—¡No! —exclamó aun cubriendo su rostro— ¡No quiero!

 _«¡Mentirosa!»_ le gritó.

—¡Déjame en paz! —se levantó, abrió su cama y se desapareció bajo las sábanas— ¡No sé si voy a aceptar la ayuda de Ash!

 _«Ya la aceptaste»_ casi como burlándose de ella « _Vas a tener un hijo de tu primer amor… ¿no es amable la vida?»_

—¡Tenerte como conciencia le quita todo lo amable a mi vida! —refunfuñó la chica arrugando las sábanas con las manos lo más que pudo, intentando poder desaparecer en ese preciso instante.

« _Yo solo digo lo que piensas en realidad, estar entre los brazos de Ash, sentirse sus caricias, besar sus labios… siempre deseaste eso… y lo vamos a tener_ »

—No quiero encariñarme de nuevo con Ash —murmuró — Ese es mi mayor problema.

« _Querrás decir, que no quieres admitir que aún no dejas de pensar en él, y temes que tus sentimientos te traicionen_ »

—¡No me molestes!

« _Si eso pasa, le darás a tu hijo una familia normal, ojalá eso pase_.»

—¡No! —apretó aún más las sabanas— Ojalá que no, tengo que lograr que Ash no quiera ayudarme…

Tres días después de aquel encuentro, Ash se dirigía muy confundido al hogar de su amiga, la cual prácticamente parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, el gimnasio local tenía cerradas sus puertas a los retadores. Algo no estaba bien, y tenía al hombre de cabellos oscuros muy preocupado.

—Espero que quiera recibirme, Pikachu —le comentó al Pokémon amarillo que portaba en su hombro izquierdo— Yo quiero ayudarla —tomó a su compañero entre sus manos y lo alzó frente a él — ¡¿Cómo crees que saldría un niño entre ella y yo?! —le preguntó con sus mejillas tan rojas como las del roedor eléctrico, volvió a dejar a su amigo en su hombro— Me gusta mucho pero quiero encontrarme con la otra Misty con la que yo conozco… —suspiró — Ojalá me deje demostrarle mis sentimientos con actos, después de todo soy demasiado torpe con las palabras…

Se detuvo cuando llegó frente al recinto de combates, en la puerta había un gran letrero que decía:

" _Retadores, visitantes y cualquier persona: El gimnasio Celeste mantendrá sus puertas cerradas por alrededor de un mes, sepa disculpar las molestias._

 _Misty._

 _~Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste~_

—¿Cerró el gimnasio? —exclamó angustiado al ver aquella nota, definitivamente algo no estaba bien— Veamos —tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a ver si es que estaba dentro del gimnasio.

Un sonido de campanitas hizo que la pelirroja desviara la atención de la pantalla de su notebook para ver el mensaje que llego a su celular: «Estoy afuera, ¿estás bien? Ash»

« _Oh… pero si el galán acaba de llegar al hogar»_

—Déjame en paz —tiró el teléfono celular sobre la cama y siguió escribiendo en su computadora—Quiero terminar de escribir…

« _Parece que no te van a dejar_ » exclamó burlona la conciencia al escuchar de nuevo el sonido del celular « _Parece que no se va a cansar hasta que le respondas_ »

—¡Ya, ya! —con sus manos en el escritorio hizo presión para correr su silla hacia atrás y poder levantarse, se acercó a su cama y tomó de nuevo el celular— ¡Cinco mensajes nuevos!

« _Es obvio que esta preocupado por ti»_

—Veamos, mensaje 1: «Sigo afuera del Gym»

Mensaje 2: «No me iré hasta q no me atiendas»

Mensaje 3: «Y sabes que soy muy terco cuando quiero»

Mensaje 4: «Me instalaré con mi bolsa de dormir y todo»

Mensaje 5: «Voy a seguir molestándote hasta que salgas»

Misty sólo pudo suspirar ante aquellos mensajes —Voy a tener que ir a abrirle…

« _Al fin estamos de acuerdo_ »

La chica se acercó a su espejo, acomodó un poco su cabello y salió de su habitación, protestando por la visita no deseada, bueno ni tanto…

Ash, afuera del gimnasio mientras tanto, iba y venía con el teléfono en sus manos esperando una respuesta de su escurridiza amiga, hasta que el sonido de las puertas del lugar llamó su atención y la vio parada en la entrada. Llevaba su cabello suelto, una polera bastante ancha color rosada y un short de jean oscuro, verla bien, lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Sigo pensando que no quieres verme —protestó el moreno mirando a la chica seriamente — Deberías decírmelo, si así fuera.

—Quiero escribir —respondió con sus manos en la cintura— Quiero estar tranquila, ¿es difícil de entender? Ya te lo dije, no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor.

—Quería verte para arreglar lo de…

—Pasa —le dijo girando sobre sus pies para ingresar al gimnasio, y Ash no tardó en seguirla. Una vez en el estadio, siguió la conversación— Ash, con respecto a eso… —corrió su mirada —creo que lo mejor será que siga mi búsqueda. No creo que sea buena idea que tú me ayudes.

—Pero… —tartamudeó desconcertado — No habías dicho que me ibas a dejar ayudarte…

—Ash, eso sería un jaque a nuestra amistad… —lo miró con una sonrisa fingida— Yo no quiero perder tu amistad…

—¿Ahora te importa la amistad? —se quejó— Luego de que llevas años sin verme porque no apareces o no vas a los lugares donde sabes que vamos a encontrarnos.

—No es así… —trató de liberarse de aquella encerrona que le estaba haciendo Ash—. No voy porque estoy muy ocupada, no porque no quisiera verte o esas cosas…

—Ya no estoy tan seguro —se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda

—Además como lo dices, llevamos tiempo sin vernos —comentó insegura— La persona que recuerdo, el Ash que tengo en mi memoria no eres tú… —mirándolo de pies a cabeza— Aquel que vi en el bautizo del hijo de Brock, tenía mi altura —lo señaló—. Tú ya me has pasado —se cruzó de brazos— No tenías este físico de ahora —murmuró conteniéndose de cometer un error con sus palabras— y prácticamente no tenías está confianza y comportamiento de hombre galante. Entiéndeme —le suplicó con las manos juntas frente a ella— necesito volver a encontrar a mi mejor amigo en ti… —comentó tratando de convencerlo, pero la mirada seria del moreno la hizo titubear.

—Sólo sé, que prefieres que cualquier extraño te toque —apretó sus ojos con rabia— antes del que te llenas la boca diciendo que es tu mejor amigo… me dejas muy decepcionado… —la pelirroja se quedó callada tratando de buscarle una vuelta a la situación, pero no encontró ninguna—. No sé qué ganas poniéndote las cosas tan difíciles, somos amigos, nos conocemos desde que éramos dos niños, sabes de donde provengo, que tengo una muy buena salud —comentó irónicamente recordando la cita—. Sólo te voy a decir algo —se encaminó hacia la salida — si no me dejas ayudarte, me encargaré de que nadie más lo haga.

—¡No te atreverías! —le gritó apretando sus puños mientras lo veía alejarse.

Ash volteó para mirarla con una sonrisa desafiante dibujada en el rostro— Entonces, no me desafíes, Misty… —volvió a cruzarse de brazos— Al menos que quieras arreglarlo con una batalla, como cuando éramos chicos, tanto que quieres reencontrarte con el Ash del que tanto te quejabas.

—¿Una batalla? —murmuró no muy convencida frunciendo el entrecejo y su boca.

—¿Temes perder? —dijo aumentando el nivel de soberbia en sus palabras— Puede ser bajo cualquiera de tus reglas, incluso puedo usar uno de tus Pokémon…

—¿Tanto te interesa ayudarme? —preguntó desconfiando un poco de la buena intención de su amigo.

—No busques cosas donde no las hay —extendió su mano mirándola fijamente—. Préstame la pokébola de Starmie, en dos horas vuelvo para que tengamos la batalla.

—¿Y a Starmie, por qué? —retrocedió un paso mirando la mano de su amigo— ¿Por qué debería dártelo?

—Bueno, sólo quiero hacer las cosas más neutras, pero si quieres que use a Pikachu y debilite en un abrir y cerrar todos tus Pokémon, es problema tuyo…

—Bueno, ya —suspiró y se retiró para volver con la pokébola del Pokémon— Aquí está…

—Bien, nos vemos —dijo tras guardar la pokébola y alejarse de ella, dejo en el gimnasio a su amiguito eléctrico— Pikachu se quedará como garantía de que volveré.

Ash se retiró del lugar, dejando a Pikachu con la pelirroja que miraba al Pokémon eléctrico bastante confundida

— ¿Qué tramara?

Al plazo cumplido de las dos horas, Misty estaba con los pies en el agua con Pikachu en sus brazos cuando el chico de cabellos azabaches regresó al lugar con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Lista para la batalla? —preguntó sobresaltando a la chica que no lo había sentido entrar.

—Ash… —aspiró profundo para calmar su agitado corazón— Claro —sacó sus pies del agua y se paró — Empecemos…

—¿Me ganaré tu medalla si gano? —bromeó el chico comenzando a alistarse.

—Bueno, después de todo nunca ganaste mi medalla —respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica

—¿Aunque te gane usando uno de tus Pokémon? —observó su reacción con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que cogía la pokébola que su amiga le había prestado.

—Si logras ganarme con un Pokémon que yo misma entrené, solo demuestra que soy muy buena entrenando —corrió su mirada con un poco de altanería

—Bien, Gyarados —llamó a la serpiente marina— Es hora de combatir...

—Pero si te gano, luego no quiero excusas como que fue por que use tu Pokémon —la observó de soslayo.

—De acuerdo, Starmie, ayúdame, por favor —agregó sonriendo y lanzó su pokébola también.

—Tú lo dijiste, estamos a igual nivel porque entreno a mis Pokémon de una forma equilibrada — lo miró — Mi gimnasio mis reglas, es una batalla uno a uno, si yo gano me dejaras tranquila, si tú ganas no pondré ninguna excusa más.

—Eso espero —contestó al aparecer Starmie— tomemos la iniciativa, ¡Starmie, usa Rapidez!

—Gyarados, evítalas bajó el agua —ordenó observando las estrellas que se dirigían a su Pokémon

Ash cerró sus ojos por unos momentos seguro — Starmie, síguelo.

—¡Gira dentro del agua, Gyarados! —pidió, el agua de la piscina se revuelve completamente y Starmie sale algo aturdida del agua

—¡Starmie! —vio salir al Pokémon estrella dando vueltas sobre sí mismo algo confundido — ¡Aléjate!

—¡Gyarados, sal ahora! ¡Usa Mordisco! —la serpiente salió del agua con dirección a la estrella de color lila.

— ¡Ahora que se confió, destello! —al acercársele Gyarados de cabeza, forma un brillante destello que lo dejó cegado y lo esquivó con facilidad.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó la chica viendo como su Pokémon se azotaba contra el agua— ¡Gyarados arriba! ¡Tú puedes!

—No lo dejes descansar, ahora usa ¡Rayo burbuja!

—¡Bajo el agua! —volvió a pedirle al Pokémon al momento que evitaba las burbujas ocultándose en la piscina— ¡Eso! —miró a Ash con los ojos entrecerrados — no pensé que te llevaste a mi Pokémon para enseñarle ataques...

—Y eso no es nada —sonrió — ¡Starmie, rayo hielo al agua! ¡Congélala!

—¡Crees que eres listo Ketchum, pero para que veas! ¡Lanzallamas! —increíblemente el manto helado que cubría el agua comenzó a derretirse generando pequeños bloques del delgado hielo sobre la piscina ¡Hiperrayo! —ordenó como ataque final decidida a acabar con su propio Pokémon —¡Ahora!

—Starmie, como te enseñé hace rato —señaló al Pokémon estrella con su mano llamando su atención — ¡Acércate a Gyarados girando y esquiva ese hiperrayo!

En el último instante, el Pokémon estrella de mar, se apartó y comenzó a girar alrededor del rayo de la serpiente marina ágilmente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida ante aquel movimiento — Pero...

Al llegar a Gyarados, se detiene ante él — Starmie, ahora...

—¡Resiste! —suplicó recordando que su Pokémon no puede moverse

—¡Starmie, acaba con él, rodéale rayo hielo!

—¡Gyarados! —pidió furiosa al ver el cuello de su Pokémon congelado — ¡Mordisco!

—¡Esquívalo!

La estrella intentó esquivar, pero es arañada por los colmillos de la serpiente — ¡Starmie!

—¡Bien! —suspiró — ¡Lanza un nuevo hiperrayo!

—¡Rápido, destello! —al cegarlo, Gyarados apartó la mirada justo antes de lanzar el rayo impactando en el borde de la piscina enojando a Misty

—¡Ash! ¡No tienes por qué romper mi gimnasio!

—Pero si fue Gyarados —la miró algo confundido

—¡Gyarados no tiene dinero para pagarme! —le gritó aún más furiosa— Gyarados, sin consideraciones, ataca a Starmie, ¡Hidropulso!

—¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto sola, Misty! —exclamó decidido — ¡Starmie, ayúdame por favor!, ¡Rayo hielo de nuevo contra el ataque! —al impactar el rayo helado contra el agua del ataque de Gyarados, comenzó a congelarla.

—¡Demonios otra vez! —Misty vio como el hielo se acercaba cada vez más a su Pokémon —¡Lanzallamas! —ambos ataques chocan

—Ahora no se lo esperan, gira, y sin detenerte... —alzó su mano serio — ¡Trueno a quemarropa!

—¿Qué rayos dices? —preguntó sorprendida al ver aquel ataque en su Pokémon — ¿Trueno?

—¿No sabías que podía aprenderlo? —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras Starmie se acercaba cada vez más esquivando ágilmente los ataques

—Si lo sabía, recuerdos muy lindos de las islas Naranjas —soltó de manera ácida.

—No me recuerdes eso... —apartó la mirada bastante molesto. Misty trató de distraerlo, pero no fue suficiente, Gyarados cayó cansado a la piscina.

—¡Sí! —exclamó al verlo caer lentamente

—Gyarados... —comentó dejándose caer de rodillas.

—¡Lo logramos, Starmie! —miró hacia la pelirroja — Misty, tendrás que dejarme ayudarte, como pactamos si te ganaba. ¿Está bien para ti? —la observó desconfiado.

—Sí, di mi palabra, así va a hacer.

—Y dime —se le acercó — Ya viste que no he cambiado más que por fuera, qué sigo siendo ese mismo Ash que tanto te gustaba molestar —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Ash, lo sé —suspiró — Sé que eres tú, pero... no me presiones…

—Lo que menos quiero es eso —la ayudó a levantarse y luego le mostró un papel.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó tomando el folleto — ¿Qué es?

—Para que no tengas problemas, tengo pensado que nos vayamos lejos de Kanto, un mes.

—¿Tú y yo? —volvió a preguntar con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Pues sí —la miró sonriéndole — Nos vamos a ir lejos de toda gente que nos conozca. Es una bonita cabaña lejos de la civilización, en el medio del bosque, una bonita laguna… ¿Eh? ¿qué dices?

 _«Di que sí_ » exclamó la vocecilla que había estado callada desde la mañana « _Di que sí_ »

—Pues… —sentía una mezcla entre felicidad, confusión y sorpresa.

—Así no tenemos que soportar chismes, ni nada mal intencionado. Quieres ser madre, pero no puedes perjudicar tu reputación como líder de gimnasio.

—Sí, tienes razón. —levantó la mirada del folleto y buscó los ojos cafés del hombre de cabellos oscuros—. Está bien Ash, vamos.

—Qué bueno que aceptaste —por inercia llevó su mano a la espalda de la chica y se la acercó para abrazarla— Qué bueno…

 _«¡Sí! ¡Sí!»_ festejaba la conciencia de Misty

Misty no dijo nada, sólo respondió al abrazo de su amigo contenta. Ahora sí, su sueño de ser madre estaba más cerca de hacerse realidad.


	5. IV: Las Diferentes Metas de Ambos

**.**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **Reedición: 15 de Diciembre 2017**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo IV:**

 **Las diferentes metas de los dos.**

 **...**

Aquella cabaña a la que se dirigían estaba completamente aislada del mundo, ubicada en medio de bosque. Rodeados de altos árboles, pasto y arbustos por donde sea que él miraba. Sonrió cuando empezó a divisar la laguna que había junto a la cabaña y el camino de piedras se abría paso frente a ellos.

Era un lugar, sin duda, de ensueño para el moreno que intentaba convencer a su amada de que era lo mejor para ambos, aunque para ella todo era un misterio, ya que, por insistencia de su amigo, llevaba los ojos vendados ante la sorpresa que le quería dar.

—¡Bien Misty, ya llegamos! —exclamó emocionado, cuando se detuvieron frente a la construcción de madera, deshaciendo el nudo que cubría los ojos de su acompañante.

—¡Al fin! —se quejó bastante malhumorada, pero al quitarse el pañuelo de la vista y ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, no pudo más que asombrarse, dejando escapar su mal genio con un "wow" que provocó una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro del joven.

Ash tomó las llaves y tras abrir la puerta le hizo un gesto de para que la muchacha entrara primero.

—Bienvenida a lo que será tu hogar por el siguiente mes.

—Gracias —comentó la chica mirando con mucha curiosidad todo el lugar, una sala bastante amplia con dos sillones y una mesita de centro, más adentro una cocina con comedor— Se ve acogedora.

—Esa es la idea —acotó el moreno ingresando a la cabaña con las maletas de ambos, las dejó a un lado del sillón y se dirigió hacia la cocina, extrañando a la líder, Ash se manejaba muy bien dentro de la casa, como si ya la conociera de antes.

—¿Vienes seguido aquí? —preguntó sin poder resistir la intriga, apoyándose contra una de las paredes cruzada de brazos.

—Si —respondió tranquilamente, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador—, vengo aquí cuando quiero despejarme o descansar de las locas de mis fans, son un fastidio a veces —seguía hablando consigo mismo, sin notar la incomodidad instaurada en el rostro de su compañera, hasta que volteo a verla —¿Pasa algo?

—No —contestó de manera tajante, se acercó a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer sobre él.

—Pareciera que estás celosa de mis amiguitas…

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… —corrió su mirada hacia un gran ventanal que daba hacia la laguna.

—Ves que si estas celosa —comentó en tono de burla, pero la chica sólo lo ignoró —Bueno, como sea —dijo ante el comportamiento extraño de Misty — ¿Qué quieres comer?

—¿Vas a cocinar tu? —preguntó temerosa volviéndolo a mirar

—Por supuesto —con su mano en el pecho continuó — Si vas a traer un hijo a este mundo debes comer bien.

—Por eso lo digo —contestó aun más asustada abrazando uno de los cojines del sillón. El chico sólo la observó frunciendo sus labios absteniéndose de responder con algo indebido —Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Algo que quieras comer? —sonrió señalando su rostro — Mira, que yo no estoy en el menú —aquella broma hizo que la pelirroja se ruborizara completamente lanzando el almohadón contra el muchacho

—¡Tonto! —lo miró con el ceño fruncido — ¡No me digas esas cosas!

—Cómo si no quisieras… —comentó dejando el cojín de nuevo en su sitio y tomando las maletas — Ven, te mostrare donde vas a dormir.

Escaleras arriba, dieron con las puertas de dos habitaciones, Ash la guío hasta la del lado derecho y dejo la maleta de Misty en esa.

—Tú dormirás en esta habitación, la mía es la del frente —la pelirroja observaba la habitación y le había dado la espalda, sin aguantarse las ganas de ver su reacción, dijo — Tú veras cuando quieras pasarte para el frente… —la chica se tenso en su lugar, como si una corriente helada hubiera pasado por su espalda y antes de que volteara a verlo, Ash salió de la habitación — ¡Voy a preparae la cena! —y cerró de golpe la puerta.

—¡Ese Ash! —gritó apretando sus puños con rabia.

" _A mi me agrada su actitud actual"_

—¡Tú cállate! —le ordenó a su mente

" _¿No es lindo?, es como si fuera una luna de miel, los dos perdidos en el medio de la nada, solos y con obvias tendencias sexuales a punto de concretarse en cualquier momento. Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?"_

—Pues no me queda de otra —protestó abriendo su maleta — Ash tendrá que ser el padre de mi hijo, voy a tener que jugar… —afirmó para alegría de su mente mientras sacaba toda la ropa.

Un mes, estaría conviviendo con Ash un mes completo con la clara meta de tener un hijo. "Hijo" una palabra tan corta y tan grande a la vez, lo que debían hacer era algo "simple" pero que arrastraba consigo muchos sentimientos, eran amigos desde que eran un par de niños y el destino los había reencontrado para tal acto.

Ash por su parte, se reía solo mientras buscaba unas cosas en la cocina, recordaba una escena que vivió antes de llegar a ciudad Celeste…

 **:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

— _¿A dónde va? —preguntó un chico regresando a su pokébola al Pokémon pájaro que tenía debilitado frente a él._

— _Voy a ciudad Celeste —respondió el moreno de cabello oscuro acariciando a su Pikachu por la victoria._

— _Entonces debería tener mucho cuidado._

— _¿Cuidado? —preguntó intrigado por la advertencia— ¿De qué debería tener cuidado?_

— _En ciudad Celeste, hay una chica media loca, que pide citas a los hombres que ve y luego les hace muchas preguntas tontas…_

— _¿Ah sí? —ayudó a su Pokémon a subir a su hombro y se cruzó de brazo — ¿De verdad?_

— _Sí, y créeme, es una lástima porque nuestra líder está bien buena._

— _¿Te refieres a Misty?_

— _¿La conoces? —Ash le afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza y el chico suspiró guardando la pokébola — Pobre de ti, me voy —se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó._

 **:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡Ay Misty! —murmuró aun con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro—. La fama que te has hecho por no querer aceptar lo obvio —negó con su cabeza mientras pelaba unas papas—. Me pregunto en que acabara todo esto…

—¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó la chica.

—Tenía pensado hacer un salteado de verduras —la miró de reojo ante la intención de criticarlo de la pelirroja — Sí sé, sin pimientos ni zanahorias —siguió pelando las papas que tenía frente a él — Y de postre, frutas.

—¿Te ayudo? —dijo parándose a su lado, mirando como trabajaba con tanta técnica y habilidad — Lo haces bien…

—Gracias… Si quieres ayudarme, encárgate de las frutas.

—De acuerdo —afirmó con su puño frente a ella — ¡A trabajar!

Ambos trabajaron en la cena en conjunto, sin embargo, Misty no podía aguantarse las ganas de mirarlo, era tan distinto al joven que había visto en el bautizo del hijo de Brock, se le hacía casi imposible admitir que ese hombre que le estaba robando los pensamientos, sea el mismo Ash que conoció hace tantos años.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —comentó Ash sin mirarla, logrando que los pómulos de la chica se tornaran completamente rojos — ¿Tanto te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Misty corrió su mirada fingiendo ofensa y siguió cortando frutas, sin decir nada.

Luego de comer, ambos jóvenes se fueron a recostar, el viaje los había agotado completamente, Ash estaba en su habitación, leyendo un libro mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño; la pelirroja mientras tanto, iba y venía frente a su cama, sacando cuentas de días y fechas.

 _«¿Qué tanto piensas? Sí lo hacen ahora, nacería para primavera, bonita estación»_

—No me preocupa eso en realidad —comentó moviendo sus manos con mucho nervio—. Por lo que parece Ash debe estar bien experimentado en estas cosas y yo…

 _«Sería mejor para ti que tuviera experiencia… pero estamos hablando de Ash… no lo creo»_

—No lo sé… —apoyó la mano en la puerta de su habitación—. Saber que Ash está ahí enfrente, me produce algo muy raro…

«No es nada raro, es amor»

—¡Qué no! —Se gritó a si misma enojada, salió con dirección a la habitación del moreno, se paró tras la puerta, y golpeó dos veces la madera para ver si él aún estaba despierto.

—Pasa… —se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación, así que ingresó.

Ash dejó el libro sobre la mesa de luz, y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, quedando instantaneamente sin aliento, la chica que estaba frente a él, estaba con su cabello suelto, vistiendo un corto camisón color lila, la seda se adaptaba muy bien al contorno de su cuerpo, provocando una reacción inmediata en el moreno. Después de todo, era la mujer que amaba.

—Ash —la voz de la mujer hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza y la miró a los ojos, unos ojos verdes que en ese mismo instante lo dejaron totalmente cautivo.

—Dime… —dijo sin querer cortar el contacto visual, para no tentarse a recorrer con la mirada aquel cuerpo—¿Qué paso? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—Perdóname por preguntar esto, pero… ¿Tú has tenido…? —no pudo terminar de hablar, su visión fue llenada con el cuerpo de Ash que era cubierto apenas por un short de algodón, el chico se había levantado de la cama y la miraba detenidamente.

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó acercándose a ella— Piensas que yo…

—¡No quiero pensar! —le exclamó apretando sus ojos con rabia — No quiero imaginarme que tú… —sacudió su cabeza — Mejor dímelo para saber a qué atenerme —le suplicó, ver aquella mirada de incertidumbre en los ojos de la chica, hicieron que sonriera — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Misty —llevó su mano a la espalda de la mencionada y se la atrajo hasta tenerla pegada a él — Yo… —levantó su otra mano y la apoyó en la mejilla de Misty—, me voy a detener cuando tú lo digas… —acercó su rostro y comenzó a rozar con sus labios los de ella.

—Ash…

—Shhh —corrió la mano que tenía en la mejilla hasta la boca de la pelirroja y la calló— Aun ni empiezo… —regresó la mano a la mejilla y de una vez por todas, obtuvo lo que tanto quería, un beso de aquellos labios que lo volvían loco.

Un beso es un acto simple, tan simple como mágico cuando es con la persona que más anhelas, un contacto físico del que poco a poco fueron quedando prisioneros. La adrenalina desenfrenada de la pasión se había desatado entre ellos, la chica entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello del chico que la besaba sin control; la levantó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre su cama.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, viendo en el otro lo que sentían en su propio interior: Deseo.

Ash volvió a atrapar aquellos labios tan dulces como la miel, recorriendo con firmeza y delicadeza su contorno, quería guardar en su memoria cada centímetro de su anatomía. Misty quería detenerse, pero no podía, su mente había tomado control sobre su cuerpo que sin pena alguna dejaba que él la tocara a su gusto, esa mano tibia sobre la piel de su pierna le soltó de sus labios un pequeño quejido que despertó en el hombre más ganas de explorar el cuerpo de su amiga.

No pudo aguantar mucho, Ash comenzó a besar con tímidos besos cortos su cuello, mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por una energía extraña, tan extraña pero excitante, tan excitante que no lo aguanto más y quitó de encima a Ash.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendido por la reacción

—Lo siento —se disculpó saliendo muy rápido de la habitación con dirección a la suya. Ash salió en su búsqueda y la vio con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto.

—Misty… tranquilízate…

—Perdóname —le pidió entre sollozos.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Por lo de recién…

—Tranquila, mujer —la tomó de los brazos, y la volteó para abrazarla — Hay que dejar que las cosas se den solas… —sonrió — Nadie dijo que hacer un bebé es algo sencillo…

—Ash, gracias —lo abrazó también —Gracias por ser mi amigo y ayudarme con todo esto…

" _Si, amigo"_ —pensó para sí mismo—. De nada Misty, para eso estamos.

 **:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que habían llegado a la cabaña, Ash observaba desde el ventanal como su "amiga" tomaba el sol en el muelle de la laguna, aunque no había habido ningún contacto más allá que el normal, el moreno aun no podía quitar de su mente y cuerpo, la maravillosa sensación de sentir a Misty entre sus brazos, a decir verdad, esperaba ansioso el momento que la chica pudiera al fin soltarse y dejarse llevar por los sentidos, también esperaba saber que sentía ella en realidad.

La pelirroja mientras tanto, acostada en una reposera disfrutaba del sol de verano, o al menos eso parecía porque su mente no la dejaba tranquila después de lo que había pasado…

 _«¡Aun no puedo creerlo, no pudiste con Ash, y así querías hacerlo con un extraño!»_

—No es lo mismo, Ash es…

 _«Cómo sea, hoy empieza tu periodo de fertilidad, vas a tener que soportarlo y hacerlo»_

—Pero, no entiendo porque me duele, imaginar a Ash con otra persona… Tú estabas ahí, se movía con mucha confianza, como si supiera muy bien lo que hacía

 _«Si no lo sabes tú, yo sí lo sé. Porque te mueres de envidia de pensar que Ash ya estuvo con alguien, que pueda compararte con otra»_

—¡Nada de eso!

 _«Eso dices ahora, pero sé que lo que tienes que hacer, es ir a buscarlo, demostrarle que tú puedes ser mejor que cualquiera de esas con las que estuvo antes.»_

—Tienes razón —exclamó levantando las gafas de sol hasta su cabello — Al fin, estamos de acuerdo tú y yo. Tengo que demostrarle a Ash que yo puedo ser una buena compañía, que no necesita verme con cara de pobre niña que quiere ser madre y no se aguanta nada.

 _«Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?»_

—¡Iniciar mi campaña para ser madre!

En la tarde, ambos compañeros de vivienda, salieron a ver los alrededores, aunque para la pelirroja fue un verdadero tour del terror por la cantidad de pokémon insectos con los que se encontraron en el recorrido. Ash solo la veía con una sonrisa, eran cosas que no habían cambiado pero que, aunque en su tiempo había sido algo fastidioso, ahora era algo que lo enternecía — _"Como cambiaban las cosas estando enamorado"_ —pensaba el moreno mientras caminaba detrás de la chica.

Hasta que una fría gota de agua le pegó en la nariz

—Parece que está por llover —comentó la muchacha levantando sus manos atrapando las primeras gotas de lluvia en las palmas.

—Típica lluvia de verano —se quejó tomándola de la mano para apurar el paso hasta la cabaña donde podrían resguardarse del aguacero que no tardaría en caer sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron bajo la terraza techada de la cabaña, estaban algo agitados, pero completamente empapados por la tormenta que en cuestión de segundos se desató en el lugar. Ash abrió la puerta e ingresaron rápidamente al lugar.

—Por suerte hay unas leñas para prender la chimenea —comentó mientras lo hacía, la pelirroja estaba estática en su lugar, solo lo miraba con una extraña sensación invadiéndola completamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda — Misty…

—Ash… yo quiero…

—Entiendo —terminó de prender la chimenea y se separó de ella — ¿Estás segura?

—Si Ash —lo miró decidida —yo…

Ash le sonrió y acercó su rostro apoyando su frente en la de ella — No hay apuro Misty, hagámoslo despacio como si el tiempo se detuviera para nosotros…

—Ash… —frunció sus labios — Es sólo sexo, ¿verdad?

—Si Misty —se separó algo molesto por recordarle ese tema—. Sólo te estoy haciendo un favor, lo sé…

—Está bien —cerró sus ojos, y por un acto impulsivo de su mente, entrelazó sus manos al cuello masculino y lo besó, de sorpresa, pero él no tardó en responderle como se debía…


	6. V: Torbellino de Sentimientos

**.**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **Reedición: 15 de Diciembre 2017**

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene intento de lemon/lime, no sé en que categoría entra xD Pero lo tiene. Como siempre aclaro, no es una situación de la que me guste escribir salvo que sea necesaria, y en este fic, lo es. o/**

 **...**

Lo habían hecho, por fin habían podido cumplir con el propósito de esa escapada al medio de la nada de los dos, aquella sensación del roce de sus cuerpos aun le permanecía, cubierto por una simple camisa abierta miraba la chispeante leña arder en el fuego. No creía sentirse tan extraño, no por el acto, ya que con aquel maravilloso acto pudo corroborar lo que sentía por ella, sino que quizás lo que le dolía era la frialdad de esa mujer que había sentido tan ardiente de pasión entre sus brazos.

Esperaba algo de sus labios al momento que esa entrega entre ambos había terminado, pero no, sólo se separó de él y corrió escaleras arriba como si hubiera hecho algo indebido, algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse…

—Te amo, maldita sea —maldijo rompiendo una vara de madera entre sus manos— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —la lanzó al fuego, cerrando sus ojos.

Encerrada en su habitación, la pelirroja estaba con los brazos extendidos sobre su cama, abrumada por el sinfín de sensaciones y sentimientos que se movían y parecían explotar en su interior en cualquier momento.

« _Quien pensaría que el tontito de pueblo Paleta fuera tan ardiente y apasionado_ »

—¡Cállate!

« _Vamos si estás tan sorprendida como yo, esos besos, sus manos recorriéndonos, su fuerza…»_

—¡Qué te calles! —acercó una almohada y se cubrió la cara.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Ash había tomado el control de la situación, la chica estaba algo estática, por lo que pensó que se debería a los nervios, pero aun atrapando los labios femeninos entre los suyos la guío hasta el sillón cama que había frente a la chimenea, y con un movimiento certero de su mano derecha lo convirtió en una cama en la que quedaron recostados. Separó su rostro del de la joven y la miró para cerciorarse de que no hubiera arrepentimiento en su mirada.

—Continua… —respondió a la pregunta no realizada, su voz se sentía algo agitada y lo atrajo con las manos en la nuca del moreno.

Sin objeción alguna siguió con su propósito, empezó lentamente a recorrer la anatomía de la líder sin vergüenza, a intentar quitar esas prendas mojadas por la lluvia de ambos. Pese a la resistencia de la mujer por mantenerse rígida, no pudo evitar demostrar las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento, su cuerpo se había soltado completamente, su espalda se curvaba mientras sus piernas se rozaban con las del hombre que poco a poco empezó a colocarse sobre a ella.

—Misty… —dejó escapar de sus labios, que habían bajado al largo cuello de ésta, sus manos la recorrían completamente, cada caricia producía movimientos involuntarios en esa mujer que estaba a punto de ser _SU_ mujer.

Misty mordió su labio inferior para no gritar, para no dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos. Para evitar eso, buscó el rostro del muchacho y lo volvió a besar, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía tan bien en esa posición, atrapada entre los brazos de su amante. Llevó las manos a la espalda descubierta de Ash y la recorrió con presión, mientras él contorneaba su pecho.

El entrenador tomó ese gesto como el momento de terminar con el preámbulo. Se acomodó sobre la pelirroja, observando los gestos que ésta no podía controlar, sonrió al ver que sus caricias no pasaban desapercibidas, deslizó las manos a su cintura y lentamente fue quitando la poca ropa que le quedaban a ambos, al quitarle el short húmedo logró que soltará un suave quejido por lo frío de la prenda.

—Tranquila —le dijo al oído de una manera sensual — confía en mi…

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con los del joven, esos iris color caramelo la miraban con mucha lujuria, debía confiar después de todo, era una parte fundamental de lo que tenía que hacer…

«Es sólo sexo» pensó para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero la adrenalina que la recorría, produciendo en su interior un magma interno a punto de explotar, le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba en ese momento

 _«Sólo déjate llevar_ » —escuchó el consejo de su mente y así lo hizo, llevó una vez más su mano a la nuca de su amigo y lo atrajo hacia ella para robarle un nuevo beso.

Después de todo ya no había vuelta atrás…

Ash se acomodó entre las piernas de Misty y con suaves movimientos de sus caderas fue intentando tomando lentamente posesión de su amiga, acto que le costó bastante, pero no se rindió hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

Fue cuando ambos cuerpos finalmente unidos que Misty soltó su aliento por primera vez, y ya no pudo evitar guardarse nada, aquel dolor que le producía el vaivén del cuerpo sobre ella, se iba calmando como se iba intensificando otra sensación. ¿Era esa la sensación del placer?

No sabía, pero en ese momento, se alegraba de que sea Ash quien la condujera a ese plano.

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición, disfrutando del ritmo que habían conseguido con sus cuerpos hasta que el final, llegó.

—Misty... —murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cuando terminó.

—Gracias Ash —dijo y con sus manos quitó el cuerpo de éste de arriba suyo.

—Yo...

Misty lo miró y le negó con la cabeza subiendo a pasos veloces las escaleras hasta que se oyó el golpe de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

—¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó el entrenador mirando hacia las escaleras _—"Gracias Ash"_ —dijo en tono de burla —tomó de manera brusca la camisa húmeda que tenía puesta anteriormente y se la colocó sentándose frente a la chimenea — Le faltó decirme "¿Cuánto te debo?" —dijo divisando en el suelo la ropa de su "amiga", la tomó entre sus manos y la tiró contra la pared causando que un jarrón cayera al piso partiéndose en muchos pedazos — ¡Argh! —gritó para sacarse la rabia de encima.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Fin del Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo 05: "Torbellino de Sentimientos"**

La Lluvia iba cesando de a poco sobre la cabaña en la que habitaban, ninguno de los dos había salido de su habitación después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, creando un inquietante silencio en todo el lugar donde la noche caía lentamente.

Ash estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo, luego de darse una ducha de casi una hora, había logrado calmar su rabia por el actuar de su amiga, pero aun así no podía quitarse de su mente el momento que ese cuerpo que vio crecer ante sus ojos le perteneció, aunque sea por una vez aquella tarde— Todo fue tan estupendo —abrazó una almohada y sonrió para sí mismo— Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado que sería, ya no me siento como un niño… ahora soy un hombre… su hombre —aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire de golpe — Pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo ella…

Los sentimientos de éste por la entrega mutua parecían un tornado en su corazón, un torbellino que no se acabaría hasta no decirle a Misty esas dos palabras que tanto quería pronunciar frente a ella.

Por parte de la pelirroja, si bien tenía algunos malestares típicos de la primera vez, se sentía plena, los cambios de su realidad se reflejaban en el espejo del baño. Ya no era una niña, ahora era completamente una mujer. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar como los labios de Ash recorrían su cuello con tanta pasión…

« _Yo creo que Ash te tenía ganas desde hace rato_ » comentó la conciencia quitándole la emoción a los recuerdos de la chica.

—No tienes por qué decir las cosas de esa manera —protestó saliendo del baño con dirección a la cama para colocarse el camisón.

« _Las digo como son_ » —respondió molesta — « _Ahora sólo te van a quedar entre tres y cuatro días, ¿Qué vas a hacer?»_

—Llámame loca si quieres —comentó cerrando el cierre de su camisón de seda violeta — Pero muero por volver a estar entre esos brazos tan bien trabajados, sentir su respiración en mi oído, sentir su… —cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que decía el rubor invadió completamente su rostro.

 _«Ya decía yo que no te ibas a aguantar tanto_ »

—Será malo si quiero ir a verlo antes de ir a dormir —se preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior — No creo que Ash…

 _«Después del ~Gracias Ash~… si quiere atenderte es un santo»_

—Sólo era atenta —protestó acercándose a la puerta para salir de su habitación y cruzarse al frente hasta la otra, se detuvo tras la madera que los separaba y aspiró profundo antes de golpear dos veces con el doblez de su dedo índice — Ash…

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —se escuchó de una manera tosca del otro lado.

—Ash… me preguntaba si te gustaría ver lo que traigo puesto.

—¿ _A qué estás jugando Misty?_ —la voz del hombre sonaba cada vez más molesta.

—Tú lo sabes —comentó la pelirroja acomodando su cabello sobre el hombro derecho — yo quiero ser madre y tú te ofreciste a ayudarme. —Misty oyó pasos acercándose a la puerta y emocionada sonrió para sí misma—. Vamos Ash, mientras más pronto quede embarazada más pronto acabara todo esto.

— _Tienes razón_ —dijo de pronto el moreno abriendo la puerta de su habitación y la jaló hacia adentro del brazo. — ¿Qué quieres que vea?

—Leí hace un tiempo que a los hombres bastaba con darle una buena vista para que estén listos…

—¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso? —preguntó de soslayo mientras la líder se paseaba frente a él con el camisón violeta que era un poquito translucido.

—Qué quizás… —se acercó y lo tiró hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la cama algo aturdido — Puedo ayudarte a que todo sea más fácil —pese a la cara de desencajado que tenía Ash, la oportunidad de poder volver a tener a Misty entre sus brazos era algo que no iba a dejar pasar en vano.

—¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer? —preguntó desafiante, deseoso de saber que quería hacer para continuar el juego.

—No quiero pensar en nada —le dijo sentándose sobre las piernas del morocho, con una pierna de cada lado y apoyó su pecho sobre el de él — ni en qué hacer… sólo hagámoslo.

—Misty… —el rubor en las mejillas del chico, delataban su reacción masculina…

—Por lo visto —comentó al sentir sobre el vientre como su amigo estaba listo para lo que quería —es cierto, son bastante rápidos. —aquella frase tan llena de burla molestó mucho al entrenador que con un movimiento de su cuerpo apresó debajo de suyo, el de ella. — Ash…

—No juegues con fuego Misty… o saldrás quemada. —y sin más apresó con un deseo salvaje los labios de la chica.

—¿Qué problema hay si quiero quemarme? —comentó cuando los labios de Ash dejaron su boca para recorrer su cuello y hombro, mientras con sus manos seguía contorneándola, ya no sentía pudor, ahora dejaba escapar sin pena de su boca los quejidos que el muchacho le sacaba.

—No tiene nada de malo —respondió mirando fijamente esos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, su aroma, su piel tan suave, lo tenía completamente hechizado con sus curvas.

—Como que el camisón me molesta —le dijo elevando su rostro para depositarle un beso travieso en la nariz del chico — ¿Qué esperas?

Sinceramente, se estaba empezando a sentir un poco usado, pero para que negar que también disfrutaba con esa situación. Cumpliendo con los deseos de su "amiga-amante" la despojó de aquella fina tela que cubría poco y nada del cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó cambiando las posiciones, quedando ahora sobre él.

—Ya me das miedo —comentó con una sonrisa ladeada. Misty sonrió y con sus manos apresó las del moreno — ¿qué haces?

—Yo quiero… —le susurró al oído mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de su amante para recorrerlo con pequeños mordiscos de sus labios…

—Misty… —se le soltó.

—Hagamos las cosas así… —volvió a observarlo, éste la miraba maravillado del espectáculo que tenía en esa posición.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú me das un hijo, y yo te doy las mejores noches de tu vida —el rostro del joven quedo plasmado con lo que dijo la mujer que tenía sobre él, y que lo miraba con ganas de comérselo vivo.

—De acuerdo —comentó suavizando sus facciones al momento que volvía a invertir la situación — Pero tienes que ser las mejores de mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto —el chico sonrió ante la afirmación, tenía plena seguridad de que lo que la pelirroja le decía iba en serio. Así que tomó la mano derecha de ésta y se la acercó hasta su rostro para depositarle un beso en ella y después comenzó a recorrer todo el brazo hasta llegar a su destino, su cuello. La chica estaba feliz, no había querido admitirlo, pero estar en esa posición era algo fantástico. —Déjame quitarte —le susurró al oído descendiendo sus manos por la espalda masculina hasta llegar a la cintura del short de algodón —estoy segura que también te molesta.

—Algo… —comentó torpemente mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Algo? —con un movimiento de su mano lo alejó y se separó de él — ¡Que aburrido! —se acercó a la puerta y lo miro de soslayo dándole la espalda — Voy a tener que irme… —la abrió y salió

—¡Demonios! —maldijo levantándose de la cama para salir detrás de la pelirroja, abrió la puerta y la vio apoyada con su espalda y pie derecho en el marco de la entrada de su habitación y cruzada de brazos — Misty…

—Contigo siempre es lo mismo —se quejó dedicándole una mirada llena de malicia, volvió a acercársele y tomándolo de la cintura del short, lo llevó con ella a su cuarto, para tirarlo nuevamente sobre la cama — tan torpe…

—¿A quién llamas torpe? —gruñó tratando de sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo, ya que fue lanzado por los hombros, hacia atrás nuevamente.

—A ti —respondió con una enorme sonrisa, dejando caer suavemente su cuerpo sobre él — ¿Algún problema? —preguntó rozándole los labios con los suyos —O aun me vas a decir… que esto te molesta solo "algo" —descendió la mano hasta el elástico del short, lo jaló un poco y lo soltó…

—Bueno —soltó el entrenador mirándola seriamente, pero quedo sorprendido con la mirada hambrienta de su amiga—. Bien, definitivamente, ahora si me molesta y mucho.

—¿Te ayudo? —interrogó respirándole cerca del oído derecho, y tras una afirmación de su cabeza, acercó ambas manos al elástico introduciéndolas dentro del short

—Mist… —murmuró al sentir sus suaves manos en sus muslos.

—Ash —atrapó el labio inferior del chico entre los suyos y le dio un leve jalón — ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? —moviendo las manos en forma zigzagueante dentro de la prenda de dormir. — ¿Eh?

—Tú misma dijiste… —respondió volviendo a tomar confianza en sí mismo — que no había que pensar, si no hacerlo —buscó las manos de su acompañante y las entrelazó con las suyas para definitivamente quitárselo. —Y eso Misty —llevó las palmas de sus manos a las caderas de la chica y sonrió — es lo que hay que hacer…

—Veo que al fin vuelves a ser tú —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada — te estaba esperando… Ash Ketchum…

Con aquella última frase, las prendas que quedaban cubriéndolos descendieron hasta que quedaron en el piso de madera del cuarto. Él la acomodó por las caderas y con un movimiento de éstas, fue nuevamente tomando control sobre el cuerpo femenino. Ella rodeó con los brazos la cabeza del chico, hundiéndola entre sus pechos. Ambos estaban completamente embriagados en ese éxtasis lujurioso que sentían juntos, no se detendrían hasta no llegar a su objetivo…

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Los días siguientes fueron prácticamente iguales, Misty buscaba siempre una situación para poder conseguir de Ash lo que quería, sin importar hora ni lugar, sólo le importaba hacerlo. El moreno estaba algo agotado de tanto ejercicio, pero a su vez se sentía estupendo, creyendo que las cosas para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga de antaño marchaban también muy bien.

Hasta que de repente, la pelirroja cambió totalmente su personalidad, durante una semana fue como un rayo rojo de pasión y desenfreno. Y luego, a la siguiente semana, pasó a ser de nuevo una persona fría, encerrada la mayor parte del día con la computadora en su habitación.

Agobiado con su mente, salió de la cabaña con dirección al muelle, ahí estuvo un rato largo observando con envidia la calma que reflejaba la laguna.

— ¡Demonios! —protestó lanzando una piedra que provocó varios surcos en el agua —Definitivamente, sólo me buscaba porque estaba en su periodo fértil —apretó los puños con rabia y volvió a tomar otra piedra para volver a lanzarla lo más lejos que pudiera — Sólo me veías como un expendio de espermas, ¿verdad?… —resopló asqueado de la situación que vivía.

—¡Ash! —escuchó, pero no volteó a buscar a la persona que le hablaba — ¡Llevo tiempo buscándote! —le dijo cuándo quedo parada tras él — Tengo algo que decirte…

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó moviendo un poco su rostro, pero no tanto como para mirarla.

—Me acabo de hacer tres test de diagnóstico precoz, y me dieron negativo, no estoy embarazada —protestó cruzándose de brazos— ¡Tanto sexo para nada! —desvió su mirada hacia la laguna bastante molesta.

— ¿Tanto… —se sentía consternado ante aquellas palabras — sexo para nada? —completó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pues sí —volvió a afirmar con la cabeza — Voy a tener que esperar un poco más de dos semanas y volverlo a intentar… —lo miró con una sonrisa, pero sólo se encontró con facciones duras en el rostro de su amigo — Ash…

— ¡Ya estoy harto! —le gritó soltando todo lo que tenía guardado.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser que no entiendas nada Misty? —corrió su vista hacia la laguna — Después soy yo el idiota, el torpe, el que no entiende nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar sorprendida por la brusca reacción del hombre.

— ¿Sabes que me pasa? —la miró con rabia, trataba de controlarse y no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, esos ojos verdes que lo volvían loco estaban llenos de dudas e incertidumbres por su actuar — ¡Ya te lo había dicho! ¡Un hijo no es algo que puedes decir, "ya tengo sexo con un tipo varias veces y lo consigo"!

—He visto muchos casos así… ¿Por qué yo no podría?

—¡Por favor, Misty! —empezó a elevar su voz — ¡No vas a hacer madre hasta que no entiendas porque pasan las cosas!

— ¿Eh? —al verla tan confundida, decidió calmarse un poco. Respiró profundamente, quizás lo mejor sería alejarse de ella por unos días hasta que todo se calmara.

— ¿Sabes qué más? Me voy… —afirmó con decisión—. Te faltan como veinte días para volver a necesitar de mi cuerpo —se alejó de ella—, volveré para ese entonces. —y sin más que decir, la dejó sola. Se encaminó a la casa, muy perturbado y se encerró en su habitación.

Misty se quedó un rato más en el lago, por un lado, de agradaba la idea de volver a tener una semana de locura con el chico, emocionada, se puso en camino sonriente a la cabaña, esperando que el arrebato de Ash sólo sea una broma de esas que a él le gustaba tanto hacer.

Ingresó a la casa con intención de lograr olvidar la escena del muelle y decidió prepararle su comida favorita en señal de disculpas, se colocó un delantal y tras lavarse las manos comenzó a preparar la cena…

Aunque el aroma de la comida lo tentaba a bajar, Ash estaba con la cabeza y los puños apoyados en la puerta de su habitación, maldiciéndose por no tener el valor para decirle a Misty lo que tanto anhelaba y así dejar de vivir de esa forma, dedicarse a armar una familia como él soñaba…

—Misty… —murmuró — quiero que ese hijo que tengamos sea fruto de nuestro amor, no sólo de una noche de sexo como tú dices…

Cansada de esperar a que su compañero de vivienda bajara a cenar, lo hizo ella sola. Luego, dejó los platos en el lavabo, subió las escaleras y amagó con golpear la puerta del cuarto de Ash, pero prefirió esperar hasta mañana e irse a dormir.

Al sentir el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, Ash abrió los ojos y separó su cabeza de la madera, aspiró profundamente y volteó hacia su cama, donde tenía su maleta hecha.

—Va a ser lo mejor Misty… —tomó la maleta y sin hacer ruido salió de la pieza, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, vio la mesa puesta. Su comida favorita cubierta por papel plástico, le produjo un nuevo remolino en su interior, negó con la cabeza y se apuró a abandonar la vivienda.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada, despertó a la pelirroja que se acomodó en su cama un poco adormilada y siguió durmiendo.

La mañana llegó con una suave brisa matutina que ingresaba por la ventana de su alcoba, se despertó desperezándose, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente Ash estaba preparando el desayuno.

Se bañó, se vistió con una polera blanca y un short de jean y se apuró a bajar las escaleras, pero al llegar al último escalón una brisa tenebrosa rozó su espalda erizando completamente su piel, anonadada se acercó con pasos tambaleantes a la mesa servida de la noche anterior…

— ¿No cenó? —se preguntó muy confundida y también algo molesta, ella se había esmerado en preparar la cena y él no la probó — Mal agradecido —protestó apretando sus puños — Yo que quiero hacer las paces —su buen ánimo cambió rotundamente y se dirigió de nuevo escaleras arribas —¡Ash Ketchum! —gritó subiendo de a dos los escalones, pero no recibió respuesta — ¿Ah, no vas a responder? —acercó su dedo índice para golpear la puerta y ésta se abrió lentamente, _como escena de película de suspenso_ , las bisagras rechinaron — ¿No está? —exclamó al ver el cuarto vacío, ingresó con miedo y se acercó al mueble, abrió un cajón y comprobó lo que tanto temía— Se fue…


	7. VI: Pacto de Amigos

.

.

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **Reedición: 17 de Enero 2018**

.

.

Lo sabía perfectamente, había salido de aquel lugar como un ladrón, en medio de la noche con su maleta en mano, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; estaba seguro que era la mejor opción, antes de que alguno de los dos se lastimase. Aprovechando unos pendientes que recordó gracias a su celular, regresó a Kanto para ponerse al día, si es que quería aclarar su situación con Misty de una vez por todas.

La amaba, no le quedaba ninguna duda. Después de aquellas semanas donde habían sido cegados por una pasión desbordante, estaba más que seguro que era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Deseaba tanto poder abrir sus ojos cada mañana y encontrarse con esa chica a su lado, mirarla dormir y poder decirle todos los días que ella era lo más importante para él.

 _Pero eso no iba a pasar._

No, claro que no iba a pasar, esa mujer había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, trató desesperadamente encontrar a su amiga en aquellos ojos esmeraldas, pero muy pocas veces la halló. Si algo valía conocerla, era el poder asegurar que algo le pasaba, más allá del simple y egoísta deseo de ser madre.

 _Eso era lo que tenía que averiguar._

Llegó a ciudad Verde, subió hacia la pequeña oficina que manejaba desde que representaba a la Liga y saludó con una sonrisa a su secretaria, la cual no lucía muy contenta con su desaparición.

—Lo siento —se disculpó muy apenado, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia—. Prometo ponerme al día con todas las cosas que tengo atrasadas.

—No sé preocupe, la liga no lo ha necesitado aún. —la señora mayor de cabellos violetas le sonrió—. Señor Ketchum —le entregó unas carpetas—, esto son los pendientes más importantes. ¿Desea algo más?

—Sí —afirmó con su cabeza—. Necesito que encuentres a Daisy, a Violeta o a Lily, las antiguas lideres del gimnasio Celeste, en cuanto encuentres a alguna, me la comunicas por favor.

—Esta bien… —Ash estaba por ingresar a su oficina, cuando se detuvo y volvió hacia su secretaria

—Mejor no, ya sé a quien llamar… —apresuró sus pasos al escritorio, dejó las carpetas y se sentó tras tomar el teléfono, marcó unos cuantos números y se lo llevó a la oreja—. Espero que esté en casa —giró el sillón hacia el ventanal con una sonrisa cuando del otro lado contestaron — Hola Sakura… tanto tiempo… Así que no te sorprende mi llamada —comentó poniéndose serio—. Entonces, será más fácil conversar del asunto…

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo 06: "El pacto de dos amigos"**

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Nuevamente una tormenta azotaba la cabaña en donde estaba refugiada la líder del gimnasio Celeste; la pelirroja tenía su mirada perdida en los surcos que creaban las gotas de lluvia sobre la tranquila laguna. Llevaba ya una semana sola, sin saber ni siquiera donde estaba para regresar a su hogar.

La salida a escondidas de Ash, le había abierto una herida que creyó tener sellada por el paso del tiempo. Su despedida hace más de diez años; esa despedida al finalizar su viaje por Johto. Sé sentía un poco infantil, pero esas semanas con él, habían sido las mejores de su vida en años…

« _Y tú arruinaste todo_ » se quejó, para variar, su conciencia.

La chica sólo suspiró sin quitar la mirada del ventanal.

— Esta cabaña sin Ash, es muy aburrida…

« _Trata de escribir_ » le propuso su mente.

Pero, ¿qué iba a escribir? Sí la mayoría de sus aventuras fueron al lado de él. El sólo hecho ver aquellas letras «A-S-H» ubicadas en la misma línea del teclado, le producía mucha melancolía, una melancolía que tenía un significado que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! —se repitió entre suspiros, cerró sus ojos mientras negaba con su cabeza— Realmente eres muy fastidioso, llegas a mi vida, la alborotas y luego te vas… Es la segunda vez que me haces lo mismo…

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

El cielo oscuro salpicado de infinitas estrellas titilantes, era lo único que iluminaba el trayecto del hombre de cabellos oscuros hacia su casa en las afueras del pequeño pueblo Paleta.

—Ya estoy en casa —comentó afligido cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta, estaba sumamente agotado. había tomado el tren bala hacia Johto ni bien se puso de acuerdo con la chica de ciudad Ecruteak, y recién había podido regresar a la calidez de su casa, aunque…

—¡Te crees que porque ya eres mayor de edad puedes aparecer y desaparecer de la casa a tu antojo! —levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su madre, aquella mujer de cabellos castaños atados por una simple coleta estaba más que indignada con el muchacho.

—Hola mamá —balbuceó con un suspiro.

—¿Sé puede saber donde estabas? Se supone que te regale ese celular para que me llamaras sin que estuviera preocupada por ti. Ya va a hacer un mes que te fuiste a confesártele a Misty, y en vez de eso, te desapareces.

Su madre estaba muy enojada, por lo que iba a ser muy difícil poder hablar con ella.

—Mamá —trató de calmarla, pero fue totalmente inútil.

—La única forma de que me calmaría, sería si me dices que si lo hiciste y te perdiste con Misty por ahí todo este tiempo. —continuó su madre, pero al sentir el angustiante silencio que se generó en la habitación, abrió sus ojos para mirar a su hijo —Ash… —tragó saliva al ver los gestos en su rostro, se veía extraño, si aquellas palabras eran ciertas, debería estar feliz y no traer esa cara de velatorio. Se quedo un rato en silencio hasta que no aguanto más —. ¿Te rechazo? —preguntó con sus ojos caramelo abierto al máximo—. ¡Te lo dije! —volvió a perderse en su discurso—. ¡Después de años te decides confesar! Te dije que iba a ser tarde, claro, pero tú sabes más que tu madre… Si ya decía yo, dejar el amor para el final. Ahora no deberías quejarte si ella no te hace las cosas fáciles.

—¡Ya me está haciendo las cosas difíciles por dejarla para el final! —le gritó para que le prestara atención—. Misty lo único que quiere de mí, ahora, son mis genes, sin las complicaciones que trae el amor…

—¿Qué? —una mueca de espanto se generó en la cara de Delia mientras el moreno daba un largo suspiro.

—Misty cambió, no quiere atarse a nadie, no quiere una persona a su lado, no quiere nada más que no sea un hijo. Un hijo que me comprometí a darle —declaró dejando en blanco la mente de su madre— ¡Mamá! —se apuró a tomarla entre sus brazos mientras la veía desfallecer— ¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó dejándola en el largo sillón amarillo de la sala, luego fue por un vaso con agua—. Mujeres… era más feliz cuando no estaba interesado en ellas.

—Te escuché Ash Ketchum —murmuró su madre con un hilo de voz, éste le paso el vaso con agua y se lo bebió completo—. Dime que escuche mal.

—Lo siento mamá… pero la vida es así.

—Pero… pero —trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica a las palabras de su primogénito sin hallarlas, suspiró y se puso de pie—, la vida no puede ser así… no a menos que tú quieras vivirla de esa forma.

—Esa mujer está desesperada —declaró Ash con los ojos cerrados y empuñando sus manos con fuerza, una fuerza que controlaba la ira acumulada en sus entrañas—. Si no la ayudo yo, será capaz de meterse vaya a saber con quien… De sólo imaginármela, me da vuelta el estómago…

—Ash… —susurró Delia mirándolo con pena.

Él no dijo más nada, subió a su habitación y se dejo caer en la silla del escritorio tirando su cabeza para atrás. Comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia el otro con los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar que era lo mejor…

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 _Eran las diez de la mañana cuando por fin había terminado de actualizar cada uno de los papeles que su secretaria le había pasado el día anterior. Aunque parecían pocos, eran muy importantes por lo cual prácticamente no había dormido nada esa noche, estaba cansado. Se levantó de su asiento y se dejo caer sobre el sofá a un lado de la oficina, llevó sus manos a la nuca y decidió dormir un rato._

 _El teléfono comenzó a sonar insaciablemente, en ese momento maldecía haberle dado el día libre a su secretaria. De mala gana se levantó y respondió la llamada._

— _Buenos días._

 _«Buenas tardes» respondió la voz del otro lado._

— _¿Tardes? —confundido, miró el reloj de pared, eran más de la una de la tarde._

 _«Ash, ya estoy libre, si quieres podemos vernos en Ciudad Goldenrod mañana»_

— _Me aparece bien —afirmó tomando un papel para anotar la dirección que le pasó—. Ahí nos veremos. Gracias Sakura…_

 _«Sólo accedí hablar contigo, porque mi amiga está sufriendo, aunque no quiera admitirlo»_

 _Con aquella última frase se despidió y Ash suspiró, eso era obvio, no tenía ni que decírselo. Dejó acomodados todos los papeles sobre su escritorio, tomó su chaqueta y salió con destino a ciudad Azafrán para poder abordar el tren bala hacia Goldenrod._

 _Cuando llegó a la lejana ciudad de la región Johto, buscó un hotel para pasar la noche e ir a ver a su amiga al otro día. Esas horas parecían eternas para él, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena._

 _Nueve de la mañana, restaurante "Camino Dorado". Ese fue el punto de encuentro entre Ash y Sakura, se reunirían para desayunar juntos y de paso conversar._

 _El moreno la reconoció de inmediato, aunque ya era una mujer adulta, mantenía el peinado de dos colas de caballo a los costados de su rostro, con la diferencia del largo. La chica de ojos azules y cabellos violetas lo esperaba levantando la mano derecha._

— _¡Sakura! —exclamó cuando se acercó a ella para saludarla y sentarse en la silla de enfrente— ¿Esperaste mucho?_

— _No —respondió con una sonrisa—. Llegué un poco antes de lo previsto._

 _Ambos pidieron sus respectivos desayunos, y comenzaron el tema que los convocaba: Misty._

— _¿Cuál es la novedad? —preguntó Sakura tras bajar la taza de café con leche— Aquí tenemos a una persona que sufrió mucho Ash, desde pequeña. Una persona que encontró la dicha y la desgracia en el mismo hombre que tanto ama._

— _¿Por qué me dices eso? —molestó mordió un trozo de su sándwich— Cómo si yo fuera el único culpable aquí._

— _Ash, Misty vio como toda la gente que la rodeaba se fue alejando, no porque no la quisieran si no por el hecho de ir cada uno encontrando su rumbo en la vida. Mientras se iba quedando completamente sola a la espera de un amor que nunca llegó._

— _Pero…_

— _Misty —lo volvió a interrumpir—, esperó pacientemente el momento que tú te decidieras a hacerla parte de tu vida, te esperó por unos cinco largos años. Y nunca encontró en ti, lo que tanto esperaba. Ya tenía veinte años, todas sus hermanas tenían sus vidas formadas, por lo que se aburrió, empezó a evitar los lugares donde tú frecuentabas, a faltar a las reuniones de grupos. Realmente estaba desesperada por quitarte de su vida de una vez por todas, para intentar al menos poder ser feliz dentro de lo posible —Sakura aspiró y exhaló en un suspiro de rabia—. Ella quiere tener un hijo, lo sé. Le he dicho miles de veces y de todas las formas posibles que es una locura, que sola no iba a poder con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva criar a un hijo, pero se niega a oírme._

— _Eso es porque… —trataba lentamente de procesar aquella oleada de cruel verdad que golpeaba en su cara con cada palabra escupida por los labios de Sakura._

— _Ella es consciente que en esta vida no va a poder amar a nadie como lo ha hecho contigo. Pero se cansó de esperarte, se sofocó de la perfecta ilusión de que tú llegarías a su gimnasio, disculpándote por la demora, pero jurándole que ya nunca te irías de su lado._

— _Pero… —volvió a insistir, mas la mirada furiosa de la menor del quinteto Eevee, lo hizo callar._

— _No hay peros en estos momentos Ash, Misty cambió, lo sé, lo he vivido en carne propia cada vez que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien… pero… —bajó su mirada con pena, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, no quería llorar en ese lugar, levantó su mirada soltando las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, le sonrió — Tú te quejas de mi amiga, pero sabes Ash, tú también has cambiado mucho._

— _¿Yo? —se señalo incrédulo._

— _Si tú. Cuando yo te conocí hace años, Ash Ketchum era una persona muy amable, siempre pensando en el bien de sus amigos. Amigos que dieron todo de si mismos para ayudarte a llegar a la cima en donde hoy te encuentras… Amigos de los que tú te olvidaste, amigos que dejaste botados u olvidados, en el mismo rincón donde botaste a mi amiga. Dime Ash, ¿encontraste la verdadera felicidad en ese puesto en la liga Pokémon? ¿Por ese puesto que causó miles de lágrimas en el rostro de mi mejor amiga, por el puesto que causó que ella se secara por dentro y dejara de ser una persona animosa para pasar a ser una persona fría, amargada y sin corazón? —el mencionado no respondió, sólo se dignó a terminar de comer— Ya veo… —respondió con un chasquido de su lengua— ¡qué pena!_

— _Sakura —pronunció tranquilamente cuando termino de comer, levantó su mirada y la fijo en los ojos azules de la chica—, ¿estás diciendo que es todo culpa mía? ¿Qué yo fabrique esta Misty?_

— _Así es —respondió con la misma serenidad, mientras secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo rosado— Tú la dejaste para el final Ash, tú esperabas que ella no cambiara, que te esperara hasta que tu decidieras que era su turno… ¿Eso no es ser egoísta?_

— _Puede que tengas razón… —musitó para sus adentros, pero Sakura alcanzó a oírlo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— No debí dejarla para el final, quizás me confié de su amor siempre tan visible… que…_

— _¿La amas? —soltó de golpe la chica, logrando que el rostro de Ash fuera invadido por el color rojo._

— _Si —afirmó sin titubeo._

 _Sakura se paró de su asiento, colocó la servilleta sobre la mesa y le sonrió —Entonces, no te rindas… porque yo sé perfectamente que bajo esa coraza que se inventó, aún te ama…_

— _Gracias… —le dijo con una sonrisa, aquellas palabras fueron quizás dichas de manera dura, pero eran la mejor manera para que él reaccionara._

— _Si de verdad estás agradecido, haz que mi ahijado nazca en una familia normal… —miró hacia a otro lado— Si es que con ustedes puede existir eso… —fingió tos y volvió a mirarlo extendiendo su mano derecha— Ahora todo esta en tus manos Ash, confió en ti._

— _No te arrepentirás._

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•: Fin del Flashback:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos, aquellas palabras lo habían regresado de un golpe a su realidad. Había sido muy tonto creyendo que Misty lo esperaría toda su vida, por egoísta ahora tenía que pagar el precio por su comportamiento.

Para distraerse un poco, prendió el notebook que había sobre su escritorio, llevaba tiempo sin usarlo; lo comprobó al ver la fina capa de polvo que lo cubría.

—Eso significa que mi mamá está cumpliendo su promesa de no entrar a mi cuarto —se dijo para si mismo sonriendo.

La pantalla terminó su carga y le salieron miles de mensajes de actualizaciones y otras cosas raras, le dio a cerrar a todo e ingresó a su bandeja de entrada.

—Nueve correos… —se dijo a si mismo, abrió el primero…

"¿ _Aún en la casa de tu madre? Súper ofertones de departamentos en…"_ —no terminó de leer, el emisor de ese mensaje era Gary Oak, era obvio que era una broma de su parte.

—Borrar —comentó ejecutando la operación— Siguiente…

" _Sexy Profesor Regional, busca mujer para experimento…"_ —rápidamente le dio nuevamente a eliminar.

—Gary, deberías dejar de enviarme tanto spam —protestó, siguió viendo los otros mensajes, uno que otros de la liga, informaciones mensuales, hasta que llegó al último de ellos, era de Misty bajo el título «Sin Asunto». Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó en grande la palabra «COBARDE»— ¿Cobarde yo? —exclamó sorprendido y la calma que mantuvo desde que subió a su habitación desapareció.

" _¿Se puede saber por qué saliste como un ladrón de la cabaña y me dejaste sola en el medio de la nada? Ni siquiera te dignaste a decirme donde estábamos para poder regresar a ciudad Celeste. Siempre es lo mismo contigo Ash, ya deja de jugar con mi vida a tu antojo._

 _Misty"_

Aquellas palabras, lo molestaron mucho, demasiado se podría decir si se escuchaba el golpeteo de sus dedos sobre el teclado. No lo pensó mucho, ingresó al chat y la vio conectada.

" _Hasta q al fin das la cara" —_ apareció escrito automáticamente en la ventana _— "¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¬¬"_

— _Estoy en mi casa_ —respondió y luego se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Misty estaba muy furiosa acostada en la cama, con su notebook sobre sus piernas- Tenía tantas ganas de escribirle unas cuantas verdades, pero no, si lo hacia le pegaría tanto al computador que le dolería las piernas.

" _A mi también me gustaría estar en mi casa" —_ envió algo molesta _._

— _Lo siento —_ respondió _— creo que soy tan "cobarde" que no me importa nadie más que no sea yo —agregó._

— _Veo que leíste mi mensaje —_ preguntó, saliendo de la cama para colocarse boca abajo para poder escribir mejor en el portátil que quedó sobre la almohada.

— _Sip._

" _Supongo q vas a volver para sacarme de aquí."_

— _Supones bien, voy a volver en cuanto me desocupe._

" _Ya veo… Ash…"_

— _¿Qué?_

" _Quiero proponerte algo."_

—¿ _Proponerme algo?_ —leyó varias veces esa línea, lleno de curiosidad— _¿Q cosa?_

" _Quiero que tú y yo, hagamos un lindo recuerdo de esto."_

— _¿Lo dices en serio? —_ Ash se acomodó frente al notebook sorprendido.

" _Si, pero quiero decirte otras cosas más. Pero… tiene q ser en persona."_

— _Esta bien Misty, trataré de volver cuanto antes_.

" _Te espero ^^ Adiós_."

— _Adiós Misty_ —se desconectó rápidamente dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Suspiró abrumado. Aquella conversación terminó bastante distinta a como había comenzado.

La chica en la cabaña lucía algo emocionada, estaba planeando algo para aquellos últimos días a solas, tenía una idea genial para sorprenderlo…

El chico mientras tanto, aún permanecía con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, esperando por un milagro que lo iluminará…

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ash —lo llamó su madre de repente golpeando la puerta.

—Pasa mamá.

—Lo siento hijo —ingresó a su habitación mirándolo seriamente —, pero tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —declaró el moreno afirmando con su cabeza—. Lo sé mamá…


	8. VII: Todo Lo Que Hago Es Por Amor A Ti

.

.

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **Reedición: 17 de Enero 2018**

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene intento de lemon/lime, no sé en que categoría entra xD Pero lo tiene. Como siempre aclaro, no es una situación de la que me guste escribir salvo que sea necesaria, y en este fic, lo es. o/**

.

.

Estaba completamente sorprendida, mientras caminaba por su habitación planeando como escribir un nuevo capítulo de su libro sonó una alarma en su computador que le indicaba de una nueva invitación de chat.

 _«Delia Ketchum quiere hablar contigo»_

No podía ser la que conocía, ¿o sí?

Tras pasearse una y otra vez por delante de la silla, decidió sentarse y aceptar la solicitud.

" _Hola hija"_ —apareció en la pantalla instantáneamente.

— _Hola Señora Ketchum_ —escribió dudosa, que la madre de Ash quisiera hablar con ella, estando él en Pueblo Paleta, sólo significaba que sabía en lo que estaban ellos dos—, no sabía que le gustaba la tecnología.

" _Siiii me encanta n.n_ —esa respuesta la sorprendió mucho _—, me divierto cuando estoy sola. Tengo que matar mi tiempo de alguna forma, tengo un blog de recetas al que le va muy bien ^^."_

— _¡Vaya!_ —escribió y exclamó sorprendida en voz alta.

" _Misty, necesito hablar contigo…" —_ éstatragó duro, no escribió nada mientras veía como el cartel _«Delia está escribiendo»_ aparecía en pantalla, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el sonido del envió de mensaje se escuchó, los abrió buscando la pantalla _— "Ash me contó lo que está pasando, no voy a decirte que no lo hagas, es tu vida después de todo. Sólo quiero que sepas que criar a un hijo sola no es tarea fácil, yo lo sé lo he vivido en carne propia…"_

Misty leía en silencio, una y otra vez lo que la señora le enviaba.

" _Yo fallé en muchas cosas con Ash, no supe entregarle esa parte paterna con la que enfrentar algunas cosas. Sé que tengo un hijo fabuloso, pero son cosas que a la larga pesan en una. ¿Pensaste en todas las consecuencias que conlleva tener un hijo? No basta sentirse sola, y necesitar a alguien a quien entregarle tu cariño, porque para eso, mejor cría otro Pokémon."_

— _Señora Ketchum_ … —alcanzó a escribir, cuando la señora la detuvo enviándole un nuevo mensaje.

" _Sí tienes un hijo de mi Ash, será mi nieto… Y no me gustaría que pasara por lo mismo que su padre. Es sólo un deseo de madre, no tiene nada que ver con lo que él quiera. Ya es mayor de edad, es adulto y sé respetar sus decisiones, yo solamente les estoy dando un consejo. A veces, basta mirar por segunda vez alrededor de uno y ver las cosas como son. Ya no te molesto más, espero que lo pienses. Buenas noches_."

— _Buenas noches…_ —escribió por inercia releyendo las palabras nuevamente—. _Lo tendré en cuenta._

" _Me alegra leer eso ^^"_ —respondió la castaña antes de aparecer como desconectada.

« _Creo que esa señora tiene mucha razón»_ le dijo su conciencia.

—Lo sé —afirmó cerrando los ojos con un movimiento de cabeza—, ando tan obsesionada con lo del bebé que me estoy olvidando de cosas más importantes.

" _¡No vas a hacer madre hasta que no entiendas porque pasan las cosas!"_

Ahora aquellas palabras del moreno cobraban mucho sentido para la pelirroja. Un hijo no era un trámite, era un nuevo ser vivo, una personita con sentimientos y alma propia, y ella no se había puesto a pensar en ellos hasta que había leído esas palabras por parte de Delia.

—Realmente si tuviera un hijo de Ash… no podría tener mejor familia —sonrió ilusionada—. Familia… es un término que creía tan distante… tan imposible…

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

En casa del chico mientras tanto, estaba en la sala de la residencia esperando porque apareciera su madre que estaba encerrada en su habitación. Supuestamente tenían que hablar, pero Delia ni bien él bajó de su recamara se encerró en la suya.

—¡Ya regresé! —dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba animada las escaleras.

—¡Al fin! —protestó el muchacho de ojos caramelo, mirando a su progenitora—. ¿Puedo saber qué hacías?

—Ash, amor —se le acercó, lo paró y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo—, sea cual sea tu decisión, voy a respetarla. Pero procura hacerla cambiar de parecer —embozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Sé que, si te lo propones, la próxima vez que la vea, podré decir orgullosamente que es mi nuera cargando a mi futuro nieto.

—¡Qué más quisiera! —exclamó al aire tomando una bocanada de aire, miró a su madre y sonrió—. Pero, te lo prometo. Prometo llegar aquí con una solución, y espero que sea la que deseamos.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo 07: "Todo lo que hago, es por amor a ti"**

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Los días separados después de esa semana de pasión, les habían parecido años. Años dolorosos y angustiantes que estaban a punto de terminar. Habían puesto mucho en juego por una meta, pero habían sido conscientes de ello. En el amor se juega a Todo o Nada, y ellos apostaron por el todo; aun sabiendo que podrían perder incluso su amistad.

Ash estaba parado tras la puerta de madera, aquella que había cruzado hace poco más de dos semanas, sin saber qué hacer. Las ansias de volver a verla lo estaban consumiendo, tanto o más que los nervios de reaccionar de nuevo de forma inadecuada.

La quería y la quería junto a él. ¿Eso no era suficiente?

—¡Rayos! —maldijo apretando los ojos, antes de llevar su mano a la manilla de la puerta para ingresar a la cabaña.

Ingresó al lugar y lo encontró en completo silencio. Eso era bastante raro. Subió las escaleras hasta los cuartos, dejó su maleta en el suyo y se dirigió hacia el de Misty, al no recibir respuesta, ingresó en ella. Estaba completamente vacía.

—¿A dónde se fue? —se preguntó aturdido caminando por la habitación que le pertenecía a la líder. Al ver un notebook en el escritorio se tranquilizó soltando un suspiro fastidioso—. Debe andar por los alrededores —supuso. Salió del cuarto con camino al suyo para darse una ducha y esperar a su compañera.

Las horas iban pasando, y de la chica de ojos esmeraldas ni sus luces. El moreno representante de la liga pokémon, comenzó a preocuparse. Con linterna en mano, ya que la noche empezaba a asomarse por los cielos teñidos de naranja y morado, salió en su búsqueda.

Recorrió el borde de la laguna completamente sin rastros de la joven, siguió por los alrededores de la cabaña, pero tampoco la halló. Sólo quedaba un lugar por revisar, el bosque. Esperaba no encontrarla ahí, pero era el único lugar por revisar.

No tardó en hallarla, estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos que estaba situados en las rodillas. Lucía una camisa blanca manga corta y un pantalón tres cuartos azul marino entallado a sus curvas. Entre sus piernas y su pecho, se veía una libreta blanca, probablemente estaba tomando notas cuando se quedó dormida.

Luego de observarla por un momento, trató de despertarla, pero no lo logró. Con un inexplicable sentimiento debió levantarla entre sus brazos para llevarla a salvo a la cabaña. Al moverla, dejó caer la libreta, la observó sorprendido, había un tierno dibujo de un par de Beautifly.

—Debe ser un nuevo pasatiempo —pensó con una sonrisa—, pero no es hora para estar afuera, pelirroja —la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y la llevó a la casa— Sí supieras… —susurró con la voz quebrada— que todo esto que estoy haciendo, es por amor a ti…

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Pasaban más de las ocho de la noche, cuando la mujer abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo el calor abrazador de sus cobijas; no recordaba haber regresado a casa, y tenía la leve impresión de que alguien la cargaba y le susurraba palabras de amor.

—Simplemente fue un sueño —concluyó.

Se quitó los cobertores y se colocó un par de pantuflas, unos ruidos en el primer piso la alarmaron. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, observó hacia el frente y la puerta de la recamara de Ash estaba abierta, con pasos inseguros se dirigió hasta ahí y notó una maleta. ¿Sería que estaba de regreso?

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron considerablemente, y como la voz de su conciencia estaba calladita, decidió bajar con sumo cuidado escalón por escalón. Se sentó a media escalera y observó como el chico de cabellos oscuros como la noche, preparaba la cena, sonrió de lado ante aquella visión.

« _Puedo asegurar que, si alguien te viera, pareces una enamorada observando a escondidas a su amor imposible»_

Se paralizó al volver a oír a su conciencia, está había estado callada por varios días.

« _Ash no es un amor imposible, es más posible de lo que realmente quieres ver_ »

Impulsada por aquellas palabras, se puso de pie y terminó de bajar las escaleras con las manos escondidas tras ella.

—¡Huele delicioso! —exclamó en tono alto para ser notada por el otro habitante.

—¡Misty! —dijo tras voltear a verla, sin perder ni un segundo se le acercó y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—¡Hola Ash! —respondió, también abrazándolo, pero se separó rápidamente de él, algo apenada.

—Te extrañe —afirmó el hombre y la pelirroja no podía creerlo; tantas veces había deseado oír aquellas palabras—. Ya casi tengo todo listo, ven —la guio hasta la mesa—, siéntate.

—Está bien —ambos jóvenes se sentaron junto a la mesa a degustar la comida preparada por el moreno. Realmente según el paladar de Misty, se había lucido, pero no quería darle motivos para levantarle el ego.

Agradeció la comida, y salió por el ventanal a ver la media luna y las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento. El joven no tardó en salir a acompañarla.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó tras apoyarse en el barandal a su lado.

—Ash, yo quiero… —cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas mientras la fresca brisa agitaba unas mechas anaranjadas en él—, yo quiero que tú seas el padre de mi hijo, pero no quiero perderte como amigo tampoco…

—Misty….

—Porque que estés tú aquí conmigo, está removiendo en mí, sentimientos que creí que ya no tenía…

Sorprendido se alejó de la madera que servía como barandal y la miró confundido— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo por muchos años te esperé Ash, por muchos años soñé con armar una familia contigo y poder estar juntos por cada uno de los años en que no lo estuvimos… —apretó con fuerza sus ojos—. Pero de la nada todo cambió, cada uno comenzó a tener un camino diferente; los chicos encontraron parejas, se casaron incluso tuvieron hijos… y yo… la eterna enamorada aún esperando por alguien que nunca regresó por mí. Aunque me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón, decidí ya no sufrir… ya no por ti… Y ahora, esto parece broma del destino, ponerte en mi camino para esta locura que quiero hacer… pero sé que si desaprovecho esta oportunidad no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

—Misty… entonces…

—Por ese amor que sentí por ti durante casi toda mi vida, quiero que seas tú y solo tú, el padre de mi hijo, si es que estás de acuerdo.

No necesito de palabras para responderle, simplemente se puso frente a ella, elevó ambas manos enmarcando su rostro y le rozó suavemente los labios. Ambos se necesitaban, aquella corriente eléctrica que les recorrió la espina dorsal cuando sus labios se encontraron, fue suficiente para que se dejaran llevar por el deseo que embriagaba sus sentidos.

La mano derecha masculina descendió hasta apoyarse en la entallada cintura de la chica, mientras sus labios bajaron marcando un camino de besos tiernos hasta perderse por el delicado cuello de la pelirroja que lanzó hacia atrás la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le sacaban esos labios que por tanto tiempo anhelo.

Él no podía creerlo, realmente, en ese momento, Misty estaba entregada a sus caricias y a sus besos, algo que no había pasado en las otras ocasiones, algo dentro de su pecho se sintió cálido, tan cálido como la piel clara de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Rogaba que nada los separara, pero cuando ella cruzó sus brazos por encima de los hombros masculinos, fue la señal de que nada iba a interrumpirlos.

Quería recorrer cada partícula de su ser, quería recordarla mentalmente por si las cosas no salían como las tenía planeada

— _¡No Ash!_ —se reclamó a sí mismo.

Eso no podía terminar de otra forma que no fuera la correcta; ellos dos junto al fruto de su amor para siempre…

Desprendiéndose prenda por prenda fueron subiendo hasta la habitación, ahí Misty sintió como poco a poco iba hundiéndose en el colchón por el peso masculino sobre ella, eso sí, sin cortar el beso. Necesitaban de ese dulce néctar que obtenía en la boca del otro; ese dulce tan excitante, tan mareante y tan adictivo que parecía consumir cada detalle de cordura de sus mentes.

Los dedos ágiles del chico desabotonaron la camisa dejando a relucir su sostén. Agradecido estaba al notar que tenía el broche por el frente. Mirando fijamente esos ojos esmeraldas que lo atormentaban de deseo, dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada.

La agitación se notaba a simple vista, ambos jadeaban por la falta de oxígeno, pero se abastecieron lo suficiente mientras desprendían al otro de las prendas que pasaron a ser molestia.

Cuando las pieles acaloradas se rosaron, volvieron a perderse en aquella sensación que los labios y las manos le otorgaban al otro, pero que también formaban parte de su propia excitación. Actuaban por instinto, ambos habían apagado completamente el switch de la conciencia, sólo estaban ellos, sus cuerpos y su deseo por el otro.

Compartieron caricias mientras se recorrían como si fuera la primera vez, entrelazaron sus manos mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos unificados se intensificaba hasta caer agotados por el éxtasis del clímax.

Eso era amor y no sólo sexo como quería creer. Lo había sentido, cada gesto de su amante, cada caricia y cada beso no iba únicamente con el deseo carnal de un hombre y una mujer, si no con la pasión con la que una pareja se ama.

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, estaba segura de que la amaba.

 _¿Pero qué demonios hacer ahora?_

Lo veía dormir a su lado como tanto tiempo esperó. Con su respiración aún en desorden por la recién actividad de ambos, pero tan relajado como si fuera un bebé. Ese era Ash, ese era el hombre que amó toda su vida y temía volver a amar.

Pensándolo bien, debía disfrutarlo. Lo tenía como siempre quiso, ¿Por qué iba a desperdiciarlo? Con una enorme sonrisa cerró los ojos y se acomodó junto a él. Dormir junto a él, como siempre soñó.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

La mañana llegó rápidamente en la cabaña en el medio de la nada, el moreno abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se estiraba desperezándose, buscó a su compañera de cama, pero no la encontró, estaba sólo en esa cama.

—¿Lo habré soñado? —se preguntó sumamente confundido, miró a su alrededor, y no, no era su habitación, era la de ella. En ese momento, la aludida apareció con una bandeja y una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Buenos Días Ash! —lo saludó cerrando sus ojos—. Espero que le agradé que el haya subido el desayuno a la cama.

—No te imaginas cuanto —le dijo con voz ronca, un tono de voz tan profundo, que hizo que se le erizara hasta el más fino de los pelos.

—Me alegró —susurró suavizando su voz, sonrió nuevamente y se acercó con la bandeja—. Necesitamos comer… —finalizó dejándola sobre la cama.

—Me conformaría con comerte a ti —declaró sin pena mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba un poco de mermelada—, pero necesito energías para saborearte mejor.

—¡Por favor Ash! —lo regañó golpeando su hombro derecho con la palma de la mano.

—Está bien —mordió la tostada con mala gana—, me quedo callado.

—Mejor —afirmó mirándolo de reojo, intentando disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. Terminaron su desayuno en total silencio, sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de los utensilios usados para ese fin. Él seguía con la mirada baja, mientras que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba encanta de estar así y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantarse. Lo miró untarse la última tostada que quedaba en la cesta cuando no pudo evitar estampársela en la cara, muerta de la risa.

—¡Oye! —se enojó el joven quitándose la tostada de la cara—, ¿Sé puede saber porque demonios hiciste eso?

—Si —se mordió el labio mientras corría la bandeja hasta el velador, acercó su dedo índice al rostro del moreno y tomó un poco de la mermelada. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó. Todo esto lo hizo mientras Ash la observaba con la mirada perpleja—, definitivamente sabes bien cubierto de mermelada —declaró muerta de la risa.

No lo aguantó más, cuando explotó en una carcajada se le lanzó encima devorando sus rosados labios.

—Ash —trató de hablar, pero le era muy difícil.

—Shhhh —la silenció aún con sus labios pegados.

—Enserio, quiero hablarte… —resoplando enojado se separó para que pudiera hablar.

—Ya… habla… —balbuceó, tomando una servilleta para limpiarse los rasgos de mermelada de su nariz.

—Anoche ya no te lo dije, pero quiero aprovechar al máximo tu compañía. Al menos hasta que… —no pudo terminar de hablar, él la calló con las yemas de sus dedos.

—No hables de tiempo, disfrutemos el presente —le pidió con una sonrisa—, y después… vemos lo demás.

La pelirroja únicamente afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a retomar el beso que había interrumpido.

Lo que no sabía Misty, era que en aquellas palabras de Ash se encontraba el anhelo de saber si ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar sus metas de la vida, si estaba dispuesta a volverlo a incluir en sus planes.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos con el deseo de que compartieran mucho más que un par de semanas, si no cada día, cada hora y cada segundo del resto de sus vidas.


	9. VIII: Un Lazo Por El Que Luchar

.

.

.

.

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **Reedición: 17 de Enero 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tira blanca, dos líneas rosas y el final -de los días más felices de su vida- había llegado.

Esa mañana había sido la peor de todas, confirmar la llegada del ser que tanto esperaba, en estos momentos, no la alegraba ni un poco.

¿Estaría siendo realmente egoísta? Tenía al fin lo que quería, llevaba en su seno al hijo de la única persona que amó en toda su vida y ahora no lo quería… No por ser hijo de Ash, si no porque significaría despedirse de él… Decirle adiós a estos días en el que había conocido a un Ash que sólo se había imaginado en sueños.

« _Dulce y apasionado»_

Eran dos palabras que nunca se hubiera imaginado anexar al chiquillo de pueblo Paleta.

Se habían perdido en los mares de los deseos más profanos, y estaba más que segura que tendría que ir a comprarse ropa nueva -bueno ambos- Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás, destruyendo cualquier pedazo de tela que cubriera aquel cuerpo que la incitaba a pecar, pecar y gozar sin pena alguna.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo 08: "Un Lazo Por el que Luchar"**

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no fue hasta que sintió sobre el cuello los labios masculinos que la volvían loca, que se percató de la presencia de Ash tras ella.

—¿En qué piensas? —la pelirroja no respondió, sólo se limitó a seguir observando el paisaje frente a ella—. ¿Te dejo sola?

—No —le negó, lanzó sus manos hacia atrás para tomar las de él y le hizo abrazarla—, Ash tenemos que hablar… —dejo caer la cabeza apoyándose en el hombre del pelinegro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Misty se giró y lo miró.

—Acompáñame —le tomó las manos y lo guio con ella, escaleras arriba. Se acercó al cajón de la mesa de noche y extrajo de éste, cinco tiras blancas.

—¿Qué son? —le preguntó tomando uno entre sus manos, mostraban dos líneas rosadas. Tomó uno por uno y todos mostraban lo mismo. Buscó la mirada aguamarina de la chica, pero no la encontró. Tenía los ojos cerrados cubiertos levemente por su flequillo, y la mano derecha tomaba el codo del brazo izquierdo.

—Son test de embarazo —le respondió tras suspirar—, me hice uno en la mañana y salió positivo —el representante de la liga, abrió enormes sus ojos caramelos—. Cómo son tan grandes mis ansias, me hice todos los que compré antes de venir para acá.

—Entonces…

—Estoy embarazada Ash —le confirmó aún sin cambiar la postura—. Todo se terminó, quiero ir a casa.

—¿Quieres volver a ciudad Celeste? —preguntó extrañado, pero por dentro estaba feliz, muy feliz. ¡Iba a tener un hijo con Misty! —. ¿Segura? —sonriendo como tonto, se olvidó de pensar bien lo que iba a decir—. Misty, mi amor —se le acercó y la joven lo miró abriendo los ojos como plato—. ¿Qué? —ella empezó a retroceder de Ash.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Bueno, creo que ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo —le sonrió seguro de lo que iba a hacer—. Misty —se acercó más a ella y le tomó las manos—, te amo. Armemos una familia para ese niño que viene en camino.

—No —llevó las manos a su oído y empezó a negar con la cabeza—, no quiero oírte —negó— ¡Quiero irme a casa!

—Misty, escúchame —le pidió algo molesto por la actitud de niña caprichosa.

—¡Por un demonio, Ash! —le gritó—. ¡Quiero irme a casa ahora!

El moreno no podía creer el actuar de la pelirroja pero no dijo nada, la miró y se acercó a la puerta.

—En una hora —fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación con dirección a la suya.

Misty lo miró antes de que saliera de la habitación y cayó derrumbada al piso.

—¿Por qué ahora, Ash? —se lamentó— ¿Por qué ahora?

Una hora más tarde en el peor de los silencios, ambos se encaminaron nuevamente a ciudad Celeste. Ash no podía disimular el molesto malestar que sentía en su interior, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que empezaba a dolerle; mientras tanto la chica caminaba con la mirada baja sin saber que hacer o decir.

Cuando se encontraron con la puerta de cristal del gimnasio celeste, el cielo ya se había teñido de un oscuro azul adornado que pequeños brillos destellantes.

—Supongo que este es el adiós… —comentó el moreno dejando la maleta de la líder.

—Ash… —susurró, pero no sabía que más decir.

—Ya, no digas nada. Yo sé donde me metía cuando accedí a esto, no te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Mejor dejarlo así. Gracias por estas semanas —la miró fingiendo una sonrisa que sus ojos llorosos opacaron—. Tú ya tienes de mí lo que querías, es hora de marcharme —se giró sobre los pies y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera después.

« _Tonta, Tonta, Tonta_ » la regañaba la conciencia mientras veía como él se alejaba.

—Lo sé —se respondió—, soy muy tonta… no sé porque estoy aquí de pie cuando mi corazón me pide correr.

« _Entonces corre mujer. Estuviste toda tu vida esperando que Ash te dijera que te amaba, y ahora…_ » le insistió.

—No quiero…—negó con la cabeza—, ¿Por qué ahora que él dice eso, yo debo seguirlo? Estoy cansada de siempre salir a perseguirlo… ¡No quiero eso otra vez en mi vida! —susurró, giró sobre sus pies e ingresó al gimnasio Pokémon.

 _«¡Tonta!_ » volvió a reclamarle su mente, pero ella la ignoró como siempre.

Ya tenía lo que quería –un hijo- el resto no le importaba.

Caminó hasta su habitación y se desplomó espaldas sobre el colchón. Los recuerdos de los últimos meses rondaban su cabeza con fuerza. Bajó con temor, la mano hasta su vientre y dejo que descansara suavemente sobre él.

—¿Realmente voy a ser mamá? —se dijo a si misma—. Voy a tener un hijo… —estiró su mano libre y tomó el teléfono de la mesa de luz, marcó una serie de números y esperó a que le contestara—. Buenas tardes, soy Misty Waterflower, quisiera saber si la doctora Aspen está disponible… Sí, ajam… ¿mañana a las tres? —miró su agenda—, si perfecto. Nos vemos.

La pelirroja dejo el teléfono y se acomodó en su cama. Dormir y no pensar… era su mejor opción.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Ash llegó a su departamento y con una patada de frustración ingresó las maletas al lugar. Estaba demasiado ofuscado por la actitud de Misty, pero, a decir verdad, ¿ _Quién era él para juzgarla_? Nuevamente había creído que con sólo decirle eso, ella iba a caer a sus brazos… siendo seguro que no iba a hacer así. Y, por otro lado, se alegraba de aquel rechazo…

—Realmente es un reto que estoy dispuesto a aceptar… —se dijo decidido—, porque yo voy a luchar por ese lazo, aunque te aseguré lo contrario.

« _Si de verdad estás agradecido, haz que mi ahijado nazca en una familia normal… Si es que con ustedes puede existir eso… Ahora todo esta en tus manos Ash, confió en ti._ »

—No puedo defraudar la confianza que puso en mí Sakura, tengo que hacer que ese niño tenga una familia normal, así como ninguno de nosotros dos tuvo.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

—Mis felicitaciones señorita Waterflower, está embarazada —afirmó la doctora Aspen viendo a través del ultrasonido—, según los datos que me entregó de su ultimo periodo, debería estar finalizando la quinta semana —le indicó a lo que parecía un pequeño punto en la pantalla—, ese es el pequeño o la pequeña.

Los ojos de la líder se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción, su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

—Voy a mandarle a hacer unos exámenes de rutina —le informó pasándole unos pañuelos para que se limpiara—, y nos vemos en un mes más para ver como va evolucionando el embarazo.

—De acuerdo.

Con las órdenes para hacerse los exámenes en mano, salió de la consulta bastante emocionada. Estaba confirmado iba a hacer madre. Y eso la alegró demasiado.

Regresó al gimnasio y lo abrió al público mientras se sentaba en la recepción con su notebook para seguir escribiendo su libro.

Las ideas brotaban, la inspiración estaba al borde de sus dedos que se movían audaces sobre las teclas.

Un mes había pasado de aquella noticia y aún lucía emocionada pese a las nauseas matutinas que la aquejaban día a día. Pero no se dejo vencer, no era ni la primera ni la última madre soltera del mundo. Con la idea de distraerse abrió el archivo de su libro en el capitulo final.

El archivo con el número treinta y nueve, el cual sería el último capitulo de su primer libro, abarcando la mitad de su viaje por Kanto.

Tan emocionada se sentía, que cuando colocó el punto final a aquel evento en el bosque de Pikachu, casi se le cayó una lágrima en teclado.

—Estúpidas hormonas —se reclamó a si misma, limpiándose las mejillas con el revés de su mano—. ¡Estoy hecha una tonta sentimental!

« _Tonta sentimental, es el último adjetivo para su calificativo de tonta_ » le dijo sarcásticamente su conciencia.

—Déjame en paz —se gritó conectando la impresora para imprimir al fin su libro y poder llevarlo a la editorial "Cascada" que se había mostrado interesada en su historia.

 _«Supongo que recuerdas que aún no tienes la firma de Ash para poder llevar su libro a la editorial»_

—¿Qué? —tras aquellas palabras, se dirigió hasta su habitación donde tenía los papeles de permisos. Buscó el de Ash, y efectivamente: faltaba su firma—. ¡Demonios! —gruñó.

" _Bebé no debería escuchar eso_ " —la regañó su conciencia.

—Ya déjame —se acercó al teléfono y marcó unos cuantos números—. Hola buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el señor Ketchum?

 _«¡Tienes el descaro de llamarlo»_

—¿Sí? Podría hablar con él. Si claro, espero.

« _Bruja, lo llamas sólo por eso»_

—Calla…

" _Hola habla Ash."_

—Ash, hola.

" _Dime, que necesitas"_ —el tono frío de voz la desconcertó.

 _«¿Qué esperabas? ¿qué te hablara con amor? ¡Bruta!»_

—Este… la firma —soltó de golpe por culpa de su mente—, te fuiste sin darme tu firma para el libro.

"¿ _Para eso me llamabas? Está bien, mándale el documento a mi secretaria, en cuanto lo tenga te lo firmo y te lo envió. ¿Algo más?"_

—Bueno no… —respondió dubitativa.

" _Está bien, entonces, adiós."_

—¡Ash! —dijo de repente, haciendo que éste no cortara—. Bebé está bien, ya estoy en la novena semana…

" _Qué bueno_ " —contestó interrumpiéndola— " _me alegro por ti. Tengo trabajo, adiós"_ —terminó la llamada.

—Adiós —susurró bajando el tubo del teléfono acomplejada.

« _Bien, muy bien_ » festejo la vocecilla en su mente. « _Me gusto su actitud, después de todo, tú se lo pediste»_

—Sé bien lo que le pedí —gritó acostándose en la cama para cubrirse con la almohada el rostro—, pero no pensé que se iba a poner así.

« _Karma mija, karma_ »

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Mientras en las oficinas de ciudad Verde, el representante de la Liga Pokémon se movía emocionado en la silla, su hijo tenía nueve semanas de gestación, estaba muy emocionado. Aunque tenía noticias de Misty mediante Sakura, estaba orgulloso de que su comportamiento distante la haya hecho bajar la guardia y querido contar algo sin que él preguntara.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar estar sin verla, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran genuinos y que todo lo hacía por amor a ella.

—Bien —se dijo revisando su correo—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —se dijo al ver un correo de May.

 _«Reunión anual de "Viajeros Pokémon":_

 _Queridos amigos, este año me toca organizar el evento de reunión anual. Así que se realizará el día quince del próximo mes a las dos de la tarde en el gimnasio Petalburgo._

 _¡No olviden traer algo para comer!_

 _No se aceptan negativas_

 _¡Los quiero!_

 _May._

 _PD: ¡Reunión libre de hijos y parejas!_

 _PD2: Lo de las negativas era para ustedes: Ketchum y Waterflower me vale madre que no se quieran ver. Los esperamos o van a ver… :3 No es amenaza.»_

—¡Perfecto! —susurró el entrenador acomodándose en su silla—. ¡Simplemente perfecto!

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 _«PD2: Lo de las negativas era para ustedes: Ketchum y Waterflower me vale madre que no se quieran ver. Los esperamos o van a ver… :3 No es amenaza.»_

—Por todos los cielos —exclamó la chica de ojos verdes al leer el mail que acababa de recibir, la reunión anual y una clara advertencia de May para que ambos asistan. Pero eso no era lo grave…

 _«Lo grave es que si vas tendrás que decir que estás embarazada de Ash_ »

—No necesariamente —pensó en voz alta mirándose al espejo—, no se nota mi estado si uso ropa holgada.

« _No, ya me aburriste, renuncio a ser tu conciencia»_

—Siempre amenazas con lo mismo y te quedas masoquista —le reclamó.

« _Está bien, me rindo… tú ganas esta vez_ »

—Gracias.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

El día quince llegó y la pelirroja líder del gimnasio Celeste estaba frente al gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo.

—Finalmente estoy aquí —susurró, aspiró profundo y exhaló—. ¡Vamos Misty, tú puedes! —se dio ánimos.

« _Ya no puedes huir»_

—Lo sé y no voy a hacerlo. Mi libro por fin esta en la editorial, en un mes se va a publicar y si no los veo ahora, voy a tener que verlos para esa fecha y ya no podré esconder lo inevitable.

« _Muy bien, eso me agrada. Estamos de acuerdo después de mucho tiempo_ »

—Bien —estiró su mano hacia el timbre y lo presionó—. Ya estamos aquí.

—¡Viniste! —exclamó la joven de cabellos castaños abrazándola.

—Después de esa amenaza, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? —respondió entre risas que contagiaron a la coordinadora.

—Ven pasa —la guio hasta donde estaban esperando todos los demás.

—¡Hola Misty! —saludaron Dawn e Iris acercándosele—. ¡Que bueno verte después de tantos años!

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó con una reverencia.

—Adelante, come lo que quieras —Max se le acercó con una bandeja de bocadillos dulces—, sé que estos son tus favoritos.

—Gracias Max, siempre tan lindo conmigo —le sonrió—. ¿Cómo va tu viaje?

—Muy bien, en cuanto tenga tiempo iré a ciudad Celeste a ganarte —comentó con aire de grandeza.

—Te estaré esperando para bajarte los humos —le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Te lo agradecería! —se escuchó decir a su hermana—. ¡Hazlo Misty te doy permiso!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse, hasta que Brock se acercó a su amiga muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa Brock? —preguntó cohibida—. Si es porque no voy a ver hace tiempo a Rocky pues disculpa… soy una mala madrina y…

—No es por eso —la interrumpió—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?

—¿Decirles qué?

—Misty, he tenido cinco hijos, puedo distinguirlo en los gestos y en las poses —se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta, pero solo consiguió que la mencionada se pusiera pálida—. ¿Pensabas contarnos que estás embarazada?

—¿Qué? —gritaron los presentes y se acercaron a rodear a la mujer—. ¿De verdad?

« _Te atraparon»_

—¿Cómo?

—Ropa holgada Misty —Brock alzó una ceja mientras Max iba a abrir la puerta—, tú no vistes de esa forma, y cuando estás riéndote te llevaste la mano al vientre…

—Bueno… —suspiró, no le quedaba más que admitir que lo estaba, después de todo, la había sabido leer muy bien su viejo amigo—. Sí, Brock tiene razón —dio un aplauso y dejó entrelazado sus dedos, estoy embarazada. Ya estoy terminando el primer trimestre.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?! —May, Iris y Dawn saltaron a atacarla muy molestas—. ¡Somos amigas!

—Yo…

—Pero, ¿Estás feliz? —May tomó las manos de Misty con una sonrisa y ésta afirmó.

—¿Quién es el padre? —preguntó Dawn.

—¿Lo conocemos? —continuó May.

—Bueno… —nerviosa trato de ingeniárselas para salir libre pero una voz lo hizo por ella.

—Si —todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada—, lo conocen.

—Ash… —susurró Misty mirándolo fijamente, ¿Seria capaz de…?

—¿Ah sí? —Cilan se acercó al recién llegado con aire de detective—. ¿Lo conocemos?

—Les dije que sí, lo conocen —miró a la pelirroja y luego al grupo—. Soy yo. Yo soy el padre del hijo que Misty esta esperando.

* * *

.


	10. IX: Enfrentando lo Inevitable

.

.

.

.

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **Reedición: 17 de Enero 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

« _Te atraparon»_

—¿Cómo?

—Ropa holgada Misty —Brock alzó una ceja mientras Max iba a abrir la puerta—, tú no vistes de esa forma, y cuando estabas riéndote, te llevaste la mano al vientre…

—Bueno… —suspiró, no le quedaba más que admitir que lo estaba, después de todo, la había sabido leer muy bien su viejo amigo—. Sí, Brock tiene razón —dio un aplauso y dejó entrelazado sus dedos, estoy embarazada. Ya estoy terminando el primer trimestre.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?! —May, Iris y Dawn saltaron a atacarla muy molestas—. ¡Somos amigas!

—Yo…

—Pero, ¿Estás feliz? —May tomó las manos de Misty con una sonrisa y ésta afirmó.

—¿Quién es el padre? —preguntó Dawn.

—¿Lo conocemos? —continuó May.

—Bueno… —nerviosa trato de ingeniárselas para salir libre pero una voz lo hizo por ella.

—Si —todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada—, lo conocen.

—Ash… —susurró Misty mirándolo fijamente, ¿Sería capaz de…?

—¿Ah sí? —Cilan se acercó al recién llegado con aire de detective—. ¿Lo conocemos?

—Les dije que sí, lo conocen —miró a la pelirroja y luego al grupo—. Soy yo. Yo soy el padre del hijo que Misty está esperando.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo 09: "Enfrentando lo inevitable"**

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Silencio, era lo que cubrió la bullida reunión de viejos amigos. La mirada del grupo iba de la pelirroja al moreno como si estuvieran jugando un partido de ping pong.

Misty miraba a Ash con ojos de rabia, si bien sabía que era algo que no podía evitar toda la vida. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

—Yo… —abrió la boca y la cerró sin poder pronunciar otras palabras, la mirada desafiante de Ash, de ese moreno que la volvía loca, la dejo muda.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron que tenían una relación?! —fue la pregunta del grupo, pero no había ninguna respuesta.

—No somos parejas —dijo la líder, quien bajó la mirada tras ser observada por todos—. Sólo pasó.

Las miradas volvieron a Ash quien con la mirada seria y los puños apretados observaba a la pelirroja que ponía las manos sobre su vientre.

—Es verdad —corrió la mirada hacia sus amigos—, sólo que no en las circunstancias que imaginan. Digamos que fui el "donador".

Misty no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al oír esa palabra. ¿Acaso Ash ya había renunciado a su hijo? Lo observó, parecía indiferente, y algo dentro de ella se quebró.

—Misty quería ser madre, y yo como soy tan buen amigo —comentó con mucho cinismo en sus palabras, mientras la observaba de reojo—, la ayudé. Nada más que eso.

Las miradas desconcertadas que se dieron los chicos estaban llenas de desconciertos. Sí algo era sabido por los años de conocerse… había algo más… mucho más.

—¡Esto es una fiesta o un funeral! —exclamó Ash con esa enorme sonrisa que solo él poseía—. ¡Vamos! ¡Una reunión como está no se ve todos los días!

Ash estaba siendo demasiado sarcástico, y era muy evidente. Brock se acercó a él y se lo llevó a afuera junto con Cilan.

Misty mientras tanto se vio rodeada por May, Dawn e Iris quienes estaban más que enojadas. Los ceños fruncidos, los brazos en posición de jarra. No era una buena señal.

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó May elevando los brazos.

—¿Eres tonta o qué? —completó Dawn, apoyando el pie derecho con brusquedad en el piso.

—¡Un hijo, Misty! Y de un hombre que te ama… ¡Como tan tonta! —siguió Iris sin poder comprender lo que pasaba.

—Ustedes no están en mis zapatos —declaró ofuscada mientras se abría paso entre las tres y volteaba a verlas—, ustedes no esperaron por años y años. Ustedes no vieron al resto de las parejas ser felices, tener su familia y una estar sola.

—No, pero ahora —comentó May cruzándose de brazos—, tienes lo que quieres.

—Sí pero… —buscó una silla—. No quiero estar con Ash… —se sentó con la mirada baja.

—¿Por qué no? —Iris se agachó para buscar la mirada—. Ash te ama. ¿No? —ella afirmó y las tres resoplaron de ira—. ¡Entonces!

—¡Yo no quiero! —gritó con las manos en su vientre—. Yo renuncié a Ash, yo renuncié a estar con él. Yo solo quería tener un hijo al cual querer y cuidar…

—¡Pero quieras o no, Ash es el padre de esa criatura! —gruñó Dawn—. ¡Tiene derechos!

—Tal vez… pero yo sé lo había aclarado antes de…

—¿Ash y tú… tuvieron relaciones o fue como dijo el "donador"?

Las mejillas ruborizadas les dieron a las chicas la respuesta esperada.

—¿Y cómo fue? —el morbo estaba latente en los tres pares de ojos—. ¿Fue tan malo que no lo quieres?

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza abrumada por los recuerdos de aquel tiempo juntos—. Ash fue muy dulce… —murmuró—, fue tan amable y cariñoso. Pero a la vez tan lleno de pasión…

—Ohhh —susurraron sorprendidas—, quien lo pensaría a pesar de ser el debut.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundida—. ¿A qué se refieren?

—Bueno —comentó Dawn rascándose la punta de la nariz—, nosotras siempre nos burlamos de Ash por ser bien aniñado.

—¡Muy infantil! —acotó Iris.

—Pero, él tenía un gran valor con el tema de las relaciones —continuó May—, tú sabes, Ash tiene un tema tabú con respecto a su padre y no quería "regar" hijos por el mundo.

—Digamos que creo que ese fue el tema más sorprendente de que él sea el padre de tu hijo —Dawn ahora rascaba su frente por los nervios de la conversación—. Ash nos dijo que quería una familia estable, no quería hijos hasta afirmarse con su pareja y asegurarse de que podrían cuidar juntos de un bebé.

—¿Ash no había estado con nadie en estos años?

—No —le negaron—, digamos que no es fácil saber cuando un hombre es primerizo en eso pero… Estamos seguras que debutó contigo.

—¡Pero —estaba sorprendida, para que negarlo—, si a Ash los años le han hecho un favor! —exclamó—. Tiene un cuerpo que ¡Oh My God! Unos brazos tan firmes que me hacían parecer una pluma y besa que te quita el aliento.

Las tres estaban tan sorprendidas como Misty de lo dicho por esta última quien volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada.

« _Si yo tuviera un hijo daría mi vida por cuidarlo junto a la persona de la que me enamore._ »

Las palabras que Ash le había dicho cuando se reencontraron la invadieron de nuevo.

« _Si algún día, tu hijo pregunta por su padre, quiero que sepa que soy yo. Es horrible vivir sin un padre, lo sé muy bien Misty. No quiero que tu hijo pase por lo mismo_.»

Miró a las chicas que hablaban de sus hijos… y ella recordó algo que la hizo ponerse de pie.

 _«Misty… no actúes como si nunca más volviera a tener hijos; te ayudo con esto, y luego buscaré a alguien con quien armar mi vida normalmente»_

Ash la amaba a ella, ya se lo había dicho. ¿Ella sería capaz de ver a Ash feliz con otra persona, que tenga otros hijos? Estaba claro que no; aunque eso sonara muy egoísta, tenía que hacer algo.

—Chicas, yo amo a Ash —les dijo consiguiendo la atención de las tres—, siempre lo he hecho pero tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Ash me ha dejado para el final, no puedo luchar contra esos fantasmas —apretó los puños—. Lo esperé por años, hasta que sentí que me ahogaba. Estaba dispuesta a todo por acabar con aquel amor que tengo desde que soy una niña. ¿Entienden? —las miró—. Me enamoré de Ash a primera vista cuando recién iniciábamos nuestro viaje. ¡Llevo toda mi vida enamorada de él! Y duele… y no me parece que por un hijo, que decidí tener, nos veamos atados.

—¿No crees que Ash debería ver eso?

—¿Cómo?

—¡Sí! —afirmó la chica de cabello morado—. Ambos se aman, ambos van a ser padres. ¡Por todos los cielos Misty reacciona!

—No es el hijo quien los ata, es el amor que se tienen. Ese amor que nació de niños y ha madurado con los años hasta darles un fruto de ese amor —apoyaron las tres sus manos en el vientre de la líder.

—Quizás, Ash si se demoró un poquitín en ir a Celeste, pero lo hizo. —May levantó las manos al aire—, no lo estamos justificando, pero lo hizo. Libre de todo atado, libre para iniciar una relación contigo, de poder casarse y tener hijos sin estar preocupados de viajes y otras cosas. Ash ahora puede sentar cabeza, es por eso que no ha ido antes por ti.

—Yo…

—Fíjate en esto —Dawn empezó a ir y venir delante de ella—, sí Ash hubiera venido antes. Tú te la pasarías quejando de que no tiene tiempo ni para ti ni para la relación. Hubieran terminado hace puff de tiempo y otro Blaziken cantaría.

—Tal vez… —con la duda y la incertidumbre reflejados en sus ojos verdes, las chicas se miraron sonrientes. Su cometido, había logrado su objetivo.

En el patio, los chicos estaban palmeando la espalda de Ash para darle ánimos. Tanto Brock como Cilan estaban seguros de que lograría ablandar el corazón de la pelirroja.

—Todos conocemos a Misty —comentó Brock—, lo lograras —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Ella puede que esté resentida, pero en algún momento comprenderá que tiene todo lo que quería. Todo por lo que espero.

—Ojalá así sea —se dijo más para si mismo—. Chicos —se apoyó contra la pared con las manos en la espalda—, ustedes saben por todo lo que pasé para poder llegar a este término. Yo quería darle una estabilidad antes de ir a buscarla. Yo no quiero cometer errores, quería estar junto a ella, poder abrazarla y darle todos esos besos pendientes. Si tardé fue porque quería lo mejor.

—Mmm —Cilan apoyó el codo izquierdo en la mano derecha—, creo que aquí está el ingrediente que estaba perjudicando la receta.

—¿Eh? —preguntaron los otros dos confundidos.

—Quizás todos nosotros sepamos eso, pero —inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha—. Es Misty quien debería saberlo antes que nadie. ¿Lo sabe?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, no se lo he dicho. No he tenido tiempo ni la oportunidad para hacerlo.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Brock impaciente.

—No sé, tengo que buscar la manera y el lugar indicado.

—¡Pero que mejor momento que el que estas viviendo ahora mismo!

—¡Oigan! —se quejó—. No vayan a hacer ninguna de esas tonteras de dejarnos solos…

…

..

.

Lo hicieron.

Ash y Misty miraban para todos lados del salón donde se llevaba acabo la reunión sin saber que hacer. No estaban en la mejor posición, pero no podían huir, no sí querían que sus amigos los dejaran en paz.

—Yo —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero se detuvieron.

—Discúlpame —le pidió Ash—, pero quiero ser yo el que hable —Misty sólo afirmó con la cabeza—. Misty creo que tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de decir muchas cosas, en cambio yo no. Por favor, no me interrumpas. Quiero decirte esto y después me voy a ir. No voy a volver a buscarte Misty, hasta que tú creas conveniente lo contrario. Siempre supe lo que tú sentías por mí —le afirmó sorprendiendo totalmente a la chica—, creo que por eso me confié. Estaba seguro que tú aguantarías hasta que yo dejara todo mis asuntos en regla y pudiera dedicarme completamente a ti. Me tardé más de lo que pensaba, pero no creía justo tener una relación contigo cuando no podía dedicarme a ella como deseaba. Tampoco podía llegar y decirte "Misty, te amo, pero ¿sabes? No puedo estar contigo porque tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de ti. Así que espera". —resopló—. No quería atarte a una ilusión, por eso me callé. Si en este tiempo, tú tenías la suerte de conseguir a otra persona que te amé y tú le respondías. ¿Por qué atarte a mí? ¿Por qué no darte a ti la opción de esperar o renunciar? Fue una lastima que renunciaras. Te juro que me duele demasiado saber que por un poco, lo nuestro no pudo ser. Pero al menos —le sonrió—, sé que ese niño que surgió del amor que te tengo… va a provocarte lágrimas de felicidad, de emoción e infinitas sonrisas. Miles de situaciones y acontecimientos en los que yo no voy a participar, aunque me esté muriendo por poder. Porque él, es mi regalo para ti. He hecho tu sueño realidad Misty, y eso para mí, es algo increíble.

—Ash —balbuceó con la voz entrecortada y las mejillas mojadas de las traviesas lágrimas que se escapaban con prisa de sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Esa es mi verdad Misty, quería que las sepas —le hizo una reverencia—. Si me disculpas, tengo una junta en Sinnoh en una semana y tengo que viajar mañana. Que tengas buen viaje de regreso, despídeme de los chicos.

 _«Wow… wow_ » dijo con voz firme su mente « _Ash acaba de sorprendernos, ¿verdad?»_

—Sí —respondió como un susurro.

Los chicos volvieron a reunirse sorprendidos por la partida de Ash, pero no dijeron nada. Ya se habían inmiscuido demasiado.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Las semanas fueron pasando y la presentación del libro «Aventuras Legendarias» -nombre con el que quedó el libro de Misty- estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sinceramente no se estaba sintiendo nada bien, las nauseas se habían intensificado con el correr de los días, ni hablar del hambre y el sueño. Parecía un zombie la mayor parte del día.

Pero su bebé iba creciendo en su ser y eso valía toda la pena.

Muchos ramos de rosas invadieron la entrada del gimnasio el día de la presentación. Sus amigos y sus hermanas le hacían llegar sus felicitaciones por su primer libro. Recogió todas las tarjetas y las leyó una por una.

Se emocionó con cada una de ellas, las hormonas las tenían echa toda una tonta, aunque claro, no tenía ninguna de Ash.

 _«Tiempo, él dijo que no te molestaría. Y como hombre de palabra, lo está cumpliendo_ »

—Lo sé… —asintió, y la verdad, sentía que algo le faltaba cada vez más. Se suponía que con bebé ya no iba a sentirse sola; sin embargo, se sentía todo lo contrario. Sola, sin su compañía… se sentía sola—. ¡Maldición! —protestó.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

La sala de conferencia de ciudad Celeste estaba llena; todos esperaban ansiosos la declaración de la autora del libro que reunía las primeras aventuras por esa hermosa región diecisiete años atrás.

Misty apareció con un vestido suelto negro con grandes flores rosadas y el cabello atado hacia el lado derecho lleno de bucles. Se paró en el centro de la larga mesa y se sentó con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí en este día especial para mí —les enseñó el libro de tapa azul índigo—. Este es mi primer libro de una serie de seis libros que pienso escribir. En ellos están narradas las aventuras que he vivido desde que inicie mi viaje Pokémon y culminara con mi nombramiento como líder del gimnasio Celeste. Este primer libro, está dedicado a todos los maravillosos amigos que hice durante ese viaje, a mis amigos Pokémon y sobre todo a Brock… —aspiró profundo y continuó— y a Ash. Gracias a ellos dos, aprendí lo maravilloso que es, tener amigos.


	11. X: Una Familia Por Amor a Él

.

.

.

.

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **Reedición: 17 de Enero 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

La convención podría definirse con un «Éxito»

Incluso los líderes de gimnasio que aparecían en esa primera parte de sus aventuras por Kanto se habían acercado para conseguir una copia del libro; sin dudas se sentía feliz, aunque a la vez, algo le faltaba. Aquel que había hecho posible todas esas aventuras no estaba presente.

Aún con su mejor sonrisa, siguió saludando a todos los que se le acercaban por el libro autografiado. Tenía que seguir, ya estaba acostumbrada a no tenerlo en su vida –llevo su mano al vientre y afirmó con la cabeza- tenía que seguir por él… por el amor de madre que sentía por el bebé que crecía en su interior.

« _Queridos Lectores: Este es mi primer libro, y espero que disfruten de él como yo el vivirlo y recordarlo a la hora de escribirlo. La primera vez que puse un pie fuera del gimnasio familiar cuando era una niña de diez años llena de sueños y anhelos, nunca me imaginé que iba a vivir grandes y emocionantes aventuras. Aventuras legendarias de mano de mis tres más grandes amigos: Brock, actual doctor del centro Pokémon de ciudad Plateada. Quien me enseñó que la confianza en uno mismo es fundamental para conseguir lo que uno quiere. Tracey, cuñado, amigo y asistente del profesor Oak, me enseñó a perseguir los sueños porque son posibles. Y, por último, pero el más importante. Ash, actual miembro de la comitiva de la Liga Pokémon. Él me enseñó que nunca hay que bajar los brazos, aunque la situación este en contra; me enseñó el valor de una palabra de aliento y de lo importante que son los amigos en nuestra vida. Los tres han sido un pilar fundamental en mis cimientos como líder de gimnasio y lo serán por siempre porque son parte de mi vida_.»

—Vaya —susurró el moreno de cabellos oscuros al leer la primera hoja del libro, mientras buscaba con su mirada a la pelirroja; la vio tras una mesa firmando animada los ejemplares de su libro y sonrió—, ella es una persona fuerte; siempre lo ha sido.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

 **Capítulo 10: "Una familia por Amor a él"**

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Se acercó a la mesa de firmas y se formó esperando su turno, Misty tomó su copia en la mano y apoyó su pluma celeste en la página en blanco tras la tapa.

—¿A quien…? —preguntó levantando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del hombre frente a ella—, Ash…

—Gracias —le susurró con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras su mano escribía sin interrumpir la conexión visual.

—Por tus palabras en el libro —cerró sus ojos—, fueron muy lindas.

—No es muy lejos de lo que siento en realidad —terminó de escribir y le entregó el libro—. Gracias por venir.

—De nada —le dijo tomando el libro—. Ya me voy, adiós. —apretó el libro contra su pecho y giró sobre sus pies.

 _«¿Ay Misty… te diste cuenta que le escribiste a Ash en el libro?» —_ la pelirroja negó _— «¡Qué bien! Porque yo sí_ »

Ante aquellas palabras, la líder buscó el camino por el que se había ido su "amigo" y lo vio mirar el libro y hacer un movimiento raro con la cabeza, luego la miró, le sonrió y siguió el camino hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos pusiste? —gruñó entre dientes mientras una señora le pasaba su libro.

« _Yo pues_ …»

 _«Dedicado a la maravillosa y estupenda persona que hizo posible todas mis aventuras. Ash, gracias por todo. PD: Perdóname.»_

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

El libro de Misty tuvo muy buena recepción, por lo que ella no perdió el tiempo y continuó con el segundo libro. Mientras su cuerpo iba tomando la forma de una embarazada, menos cosas podía realizar; por lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acostada o sentada escribiendo.

Por otro lado, estaba un poco más tranquila, ya no podía decir que estaba sola; poco a poco los amigos llegaban y se quedaban por semanas enteras; sus hermanas e incluso Delia. Todos turnaban sus tiempos para poder acompañar a la pelirroja en esa travesía que se había autoimpuesto de manera voluntaria. Ser madre. Eso sí, nadie hablaba del padre ausente, ni siquiera Delia, pese a contarle travesuras que Ash de pequeño hacia. En sí, ella sabía muy poco de su hijo también.

—A ver —tomó una de las bolsas con las que entró y le paso un bonito vestido de maternidad rosado de finos breteles y largó hasta las rodillas—. Pruébatelo, con ese vientre ya no puedes usar otra clase de ropa.

—El niño no se queda quieto —protestó la pelirroja con la mano derecha en la espalda baja—. ¿Es normal?

—Pues claro, ya estas rosando el noveno mes —sonrió—, lo bueno es que no has tenido ningún problema a nivel de salud. Así que va a ser un parto tranquilo.

—Ojalá —murmuró tomando el vestido entre sus manos para probárselo. Se quitó la bata celeste de Starmie y se colocó la prenda.

—Oh. Recuerdo que cuando Ash entró al octavo mes, no paraba de moverse —rio ante el recuerdo—, le tenía que suplicar que por favor me dejara dormir.

—Ya entiendo —Misty se acomodó el vestido y se paró frente al espejo; la fina tela de verano le sentaba de maravillas y realzaba el contorno de su vientre—. Se nota que es hijo de su padre —soltó sin pensar y se quedo callada de golpe. Mirando con pena a Delia, ésta no dijo nada, sólo la miro con una sonrisa y afirmó.

—Así es, hay cosas que no se pueden negar, como los genes —sonrió buscando otro vestido en sus bolsas—, conseguí tres vestidos iguales de distintos colores.

—Gracias —sonrió tímidamente.

—Misty —dijo después de quedarse un minuto en silencio.

—¿Sí?

—Es que no he sabido nada de Ash en estos días, estoy preocupada. —le comentó.

—¿Estará en alguno de sus asuntos de la liga? —trató de decirle para que no se sintiera tan preocupada.

—Puede ser —bajó la mirada—, ¿y ya pensaste como vas a llamar al bebé?

—Aún no —le comentó rascándose la sien derecha—, pero ya lo haré. Creo que haré una lista de nombres e iré buscando.

—Entonces avísame como se llamará mi nieto cuando lo tengas decidido.

—Claro —le afirmó sentándose frente al computador donde tenía un vaso de jugo de naranja—, ¿usted ya se va?

—Sí —le afirmó tomando su cartera—, tengo cosas que hacer en el pueblo. Pero prometo venir la semana próxima.

—No se preocupe —sonrió—, estaré bien. Mañana viene Sakura a quedarse por un tiempo indefinido.

—Está bien —apoyó la mano en el vientre de la chica—, cuídate.

—Usted también —sonrió—. Aquí estaremos bien.

Con Delia saliendo de la habitación, prendió el computador para poder seguir con su libro. Ya estaba en revisión así que estaba releyendo lo escrito.

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

Las tareas de la liga Pokémon lo habían hecho viajar por las regiones, por un lado, estaba cansado, por el otro estaba aliviado por mantenerse ocupado y no pensar en como luciría Misty embarazada de su hijo. Rabia, una rabia interna lo invadió esa noche cuando llegó a su hogar, que se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta que sólo estaba el viejo Mr. Mime en la casa.

—¿Y mi mamá? —le preguntó al viejo Pokémon que le hablaba como si el pudiera entenderle—. Ya, olvídalo, voy a bañarme a revisar unas cosas y luego voy a comer algo. —le informó mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación por una muda de ropa limpia.

Se ingresó a bañar y luego de dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse; mientras se secaba el cabello prendió su notebook y terminó de vestirse.

Se dejó caer y vio que tenía más de veinte mensajes; rogando porque no sea nuevamente Spam de Gary. Abrió la bandeja de entrada. Su sorpresa fue tal cuando de esos mensajes catorce eran de Sakura; tres eran de Brock, uno de May y uno de Dawn. Y claro, más Spam de Gary.

Abrió primero el de Dawn.

«De Dawn - Asunto: ¡Libro!» Sonrió y lo abrió.

«¡ _Ash! ¿Leíste el libro? ¡Misty fue muy tierna en lo que puso! ¡Si tan solo se llevaran mejor! Ojalá pronto se arreglen. Dawn_.»

«De May - Asunto: ¿Te tragó un Wailord?»

« _Ash! Con los chicos estamos preocupados, ¿Dónde estás? Nadie ha sabido de ti desde la fiesta en mi casa, estamos preocupados. ¡Da señales de humo por ultimo! May._ »

«De Brock - Asunto: ¡Pokémon!»

« _Ash, los Pokémon que dejaste a mi cuidado ya están listos para que los pases a recoger cuando puedas; fue difícil el tema de las heridas que tenían, pero nada que no pudiera lograr_ »

Aquel mensaje le hizo sonreír; en su último viaje había encontrado unos Pokémon extraviados y lastimados por los que envió sin dudarlo a lo de Brock.

«De Brock - Asunto: ¡Huevos!»

«¡ _Huevos! Tengo más de diez huevos esperándote. Lance me dijo que querías entregarlos en un jardín infantil. Puedes pasar también por ellos cuando puedas.»_

«De Brock - Asunto: ¡Cumpleaños!»

« _Está por llegar el cumpleaños de tu ahijado ¬¬ no te olvides_ »

«De Brock - Asunto: ¡Bebé!»

« _Es niño Ash… el hijo que espera Misty es niño_ »

Aquel mail lo dejó petrificado en su asiento. Iba a tener un hijo, un niño… Con el corazón latiendo de emoción por la noticia buscó los de Sakura y se quedo sorprendido por los asuntos:

«De Sakura – Asunto: Porque un pacto es un pacto»

Abrió el primero.

«¡ _Ash! No te preocupes por nada; los chicos y yo nos hemos organizados para que la cabeza dura de Misty no este sola. Nos aseguraremos de que tenga un buen embarazo. Leíste el libro, ¿verdad? Aquellas frases no las hubiera escrito si no las sintiera. ¡Ánimo Ash! No te rindas ahora_.»

Desvió la mirada hacia el libro que tenía al lado de su notebook y sonrió. Desde el inicio hasta el final, Misty habla de Brock y de él con tanto aprecio; claro, sin dudas de él con más amor que amistad.

—Misty —susurró en voz alta, viendo los otros trece mensajes; todos tenían fotos de Misty que lo sorprendieron mucho.

«De Sakura – Asunto: Lanzamiento del Libro.»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Reportaje a un mes del libro.»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Cuatro meses!»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Cinco Meses!»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Seis Meses!»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Siete Meses!»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Primera Ecografía Dos Meses»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Segunda Ecografía Cuatro Meses»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Tercera Ecografía Cinco Meses»

«De Sakura – Asunto: Cuarta Ecografía Siete Meses»

«De Sakura – Asunto: ¡Este es el nuevo Ketchum! Ecografía 4D regalo del grupo.»

En esta imagen pudo ver bien claro a su hijo y las lágrimas que aguantaba se soltaron todas de golpe.

«De Sakura – Asunto: ¡Te apuesto!»

« _Te apuesto a que estás llorando! Jajaja Sí, igualito a Misty cuando la llevamos con May, Dawn e Iris a hacerse esa última ecografía. La verdad, no fue difícil conseguir todo el material que te enviamos. Le dijimos que queríamos hacer un álbum para que tuviera de su embarazo. Y cayó, como te diste cuenta. Cómo yo sé cumplir los pactos, aquí está mi ayuda. En esas fotos está el crecimiento del vientre de Misty tanto en el exterior como por el interior. Misty está calmada, creo que la maternidad le está haciendo bien. ¡Incluso ya no habla sola, antes peleaba contra ella misma todo el rato! ¡Tiene casi terminado el libro dos!»_

«De Sakura – Asunto: Oh… sorpresa.»

« _Misty aún no decide el nombre del bebé, parece que quiere tu ayuda. ¿Qué opinas? Ojalá aparezcas pronto._ »

Leyó los títulos de los de Gary y por primera vez en años le dieron risa, reía entre lágrimas hasta que uno de los de Gary le extrañó.

«De Gary – Asunto: Mira lo que conseguí.» Lo abrió y claro que se sorprendió cuando se encontró un video.

« _Tracey me pidió que te lo pasará. Espero que lo veas y no lo borres pensando que son algunos de mis lindos y graciosos mails. Gary.»_

En el video salía Misty tarareando una canción de cuna mientras sobaba su vientre de cinco meses según lo que le indicaban las fotos de Sakura.

De nuevo comenzó a llorar, ya no aguantaba la situación; ya no quería perderse más nada de ese niño. Bajó la tapa del notebook y tras tomar un chaleco bajó rápidamente las escaleras junto cuando Delia abría la puerta para ingresar a la casa.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Ash! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿A dónde vas?

—Estoy desesperado, llegué recién y quiero ir a Celeste.

—Calma, calma —le pidió con las manos en los hombros de su hijo—. Relájate hijo.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! —señaló las escaleras—, los chicos me mandaron miles de cosas de Misty, fotos, ecografías, videos… Yo…

—Mira —cerró la puerta y le sonrió—, voy a preparar algo para comer; hablemos un poco y mañana temprano sales hacia la ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?

—Esta bien —suspiró y volvió a subir a su alcoba para revisar nuevamente las fotos de su hijo, tomó el notebook entre las manos y bajó a mostrárselo a su mamá—. Mira…

—Sí, será un bebé hermoso —respondió sorprendiendo a su hijo—. Yo también estoy en el grupo de tus amigos, vengo de Ciudad Celeste —dio un gran aplauso—. Le alisté todo el cuarto del bebé. ¡Me quedo tan lindo!

—Mamá… —murmuró bajando la mirada—, todos están cerca de ella, menos yo.

—Tú te autoexiliaste de todo esto. Ella no ha rechazado ayuda de ningún tipo. Algo pasó con ella que cambió radicalmente después de que lanzó el libro. Creemos que es la maternidad. Le ha sentado muy bien.

—Sí, lo noté —dijo mirando las fotografías—, está tan bonita…

—¡Ve a ciudad Celeste hijo! Y ésta vez asegúrate de no regresar con las manos vacías a esta casa—le amenazó entregándole un sándwich y él sonrió tomándolo.

—No te preocupes mamá, esta vez es la definitiva.

Con el alba partió hacia ciudad Celeste, esperando ponerle fin a todo esto. Llegó al gimnasio Celeste y fue atendido por Sakura.

—¡Pero si Ash ha revivido! —exclamó alzando sus brazos como si fuera un milagro.

—¿Dónde esta Misty? —preguntó sin prestar atención a la chica de coletas.

—Salió, acabo de llegar y no la encontré. ¿Recibiste mis mails?

—Por eso estoy aquí —habló aceleradamente—. ¡Ya no quiero estar más lejos de ella! —Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendidas—. Ya estoy harto de todo esto, yo sólo quiero estar con ella, con nuestro hijo… —apretó los puños—. Yo la amo, siempre la he amado. Ya no quiero estar solo, los quiero y los necesito a mi lado… Yo…

—Ash —sonó a su espalda y éste se tensó en su lugar. Giró lentamente y la vio tras él. Con su cabello atado en alto, y un bonito vestido celeste que resaltaba su abultado vientre; no pudo evitarlo, cayó arrodillado frente a ella con las manos sobre el vientre femenino.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo sollozando—, aquí está… Mi hijo…

—Nuestro hijo —lo corrigió y Ash se paró sorprendido—. ¿Qué?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Lo es —afirmó con una sonrisa que lo dejo petrificado en el lugar—. Supuse —miró a Sakura—, que algo se tramaban cuando me pidieron tantas fotografías. ¿Se las enviaron a él? —lo señaló, y la chica de Ecruteak afirmó algo apenada.

—¡Ash debía estar informado! —le gritó, sin pisca de arrepentimiento.

—Ya lo hicieron —miró a Ash—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Quiero que hablemos Misty. Nuestro hijo merece una familia. Una familia normal —le aclaró antes de que ella logre abrir la boca—. Podemos hacerlo, no deberíamos seguir tonteando con esta situación.

—Ash… —dio un paso y se abrazó del cuello del moreno.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó cuando sintió la presión de las manos femeninas en su nuca—. ¡Misty, ¿qué te pasa?!

—Me duele —gimió apretándose contra él.

—¡Misty! —Sakura se acercó cuando Ash la levantó entre sus brazos. La entraron y la sentaron en un sillón de la entrada—. Respira… como practicamos… respira.

—Duele —volvió a decir apretando los dientes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Parece —Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa—, que tu hijo quiere salir a conocerlos. Voy por las cosas de Misty.

—¿Qué? —gritó, arrodillándose frente a Misty—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mmm no —respondió frunciendo el entre cejo, Ash le tomó de ambas manos y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, yo estoy aquí —le apretó las manos para que lo mirará—. Aprieta mis manos si te viene una contracción, Sakura fue por tus cosas y nos vamos al hospital.

—¡Ash! —dijo nuevamente entre dientes apretando con fuerza las manos del hombre que tenía frente a él—. Perdóname —volvió a apretarle ambas manos—, he sido muy necia y… muy… —volvió a apretarlo—, paranoica —aspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Perdóname…

—Shhhh tranquila —se levantó sin soltarle las manos y le dio un beso en la frente—, luego hablamos…

Ni bien Sakura llegó con las cosas, llegó un taxi a la puerta del gimnasio.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó Ash sorprendido.

—Ni tanto, lo llamé mientras buscaba los bolsos, ya estaban avisados —le dijo mientras el moreno cargaba en brazos a la pelirroja para dejarla en la parte trasera del automóvil—. Por cualquier urgencia.

—Ya veo —ingresó a Misty al auto y luego se montó con ella—. ¿Le avisaste a su médico?

—Sí —Sakura le mostró su celular—. La doctora Aspen me dijo que está en el hospital, así que tiene todo lista para recibirla.

—Genial.

Una vez en el hospital, un par de paramédicos la colocaron en una silla de ruedas y la ingresaron al área de maternidad del hospital. Ash aspiraba profundamente, estaba tan nervioso que sentía que se ahogaba.

—Cálmate —le pidió Sakura abrazándolo—, todo saldrá bien.

—Sakura —le respondió el abrazo—, voy a conocer a mi bebé.

—Sí —se separó de él con una sonrisa—, vamos a conocer a mi pequeño ahijado.

—Gracias Sakura —le dijo y ella se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que has hecho para que nosotros podamos estar juntos.

—Ash, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga. Misty es como otra hermana para mí, con la que no peleó y tengo cosas en común. Estoy segura que cuando tenga al fruto de su amor entre los brazos… no habrá nada más que Ella, el bebé y tú.

—Ojalá…

Media hora había pasado cuando la doctora Aspen apareció en la sala de espera con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y doctora? —preguntó Sakura.

—Tú eres el padre, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Ash y este afirmó—. Entonces, felicidades muchacho. Misty llegó con muchas contracciones y dilató muy rápido. El parto fue casi espontaneo y no hubo ningún problema. Nació un niño del sexo masculino de tres kilos. Tanto Misty como el bebé serán puestos en un cuarto en pocos minutos.

—¿Oíste? —le dijo a Sakura demasiado emocionado como para quedarse quieto, volvió a abrazar a su amiga—. ¡Soy papá! ¡Soy papá!

—Su habitación será la doscientos treinta y cinco. —le dijo la doctora antes de retirarse.

Luego de hacer un par de llamadas para informar a la familia y a los amigos del acontecimiento, Ash se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Misty. Tragó grueso tras apoyar la mano en la perilla y la giró tras tomar aire.

—Hola —saludó y aquella imagen lo dejó paralizado. Misty estaba con un pequeño bulto de sábanas de teddiursas celeste en brazos.

—Pasa —le pidió acomodando al niño—. Ven, mira… —el moreno afirmó y se acercó con pasos inseguros hasta la cama—, él es nuestro hijo —le comentó enseñándole aquel ser pequeñito que cargaba, la tez rosada, los cachetes regordetes y abundante cabello negro cubriendo su cabecita. Era un cuadro maravilloso.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —preguntó y ella accedió extendiéndole los brazos hacia él.

—Con cuidado.

—Hola bebé —le dijo acomodándolo entre sus brazos—, soy tu papá… —le sonrió—. Hola…

—Cuando apareciste esa noche en el gimnasio Pokémon, fue como un sueño. —dijo Misty y Ash la observó confundido—, aquella cena y tus palabras se me clavaron hondo. Era algo tan extraño, había esperado tantos años por tenerte frente a mí que al ser una realidad no sabia como actuar. Me comporté como una idiota. Hice y dije cosas que no debí, lo lamento mucho Ash. Estuve pensando siempre en lo que yo quería, en lo que yo necesitaba y nunca me puse a pensar en ti. En lo que pasaba por tu cabeza; saberlo fue como un rayo de luz. Me sirvió para darme cuenta que tú estabas poniéndome a mí, a mi felicidad por encima de la tuya y yo en cambio sólo pensaba en mí. Si te soy sincera, si no hubiera empezado con las contracciones en ese momento, capaz que te hubiera echado del lugar —soltó una carcajada—, soy una infantil. Pero hace unos minutos cuando me pusieron al niño aquí contra mi pecho —llevó las manos a su pecho—, y lo vi todo dentro de mi se desmoronó. El latido de su corazón fue como… —levantó la mirada y lo miró; éste miraba a su hijo con tanto amor, que Misty aspiró profundamente—, fue como… No quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo —ante estas palabras Ash la miró—. Ash, ni tú ni yo hemos tenido una familia bien constituida, con una mamá y un papá que nos den todo el apoyo que necesitamos; sé que las familias que tenemos nos dieron todo lo que pudieron, pero no quiero eso para mi hijo. La estupidez de buscarme un hombre para embarazarme fue porque como no podía tener al amor de mi vida; al menos tendría un bebé… Todo cambio cuando apareciste y yo…

—Amo a este bebé Misty —la interrumpió—, no sólo porque sea mio o tuyo. Es porque es nuestro. Porque yo sé que me amas, aunque jures que no —la miró—. Por ese amor que existe, y por amor a él —acercó al niño a su boca y le besó la frente—. Por amor a nuestro hijo —le sonrió—, ya no huyas. Seamos una familia Misty, sólo tienes que decir que sí.

—Ash, pero…

—¡Ay! —protestó—. No entiendo a las mujeres y sus peros —se quejó—. Misty, yo te amo. ¿Tú me amas? —tras dudarlo un poco, afirmó con la cabeza—. Ya, ¿entonces? Que es lo complicado, yo te amo, tú me amas, tenemos un niño. Ambos somos solteros, tenemos amigos y familia que van a estar más que felices con nuestra relación. No hay nada que nos impida estar juntos, salvo tu eterna terquedad. —resopló—. Y menos mal que yo era el terco.

—Esta bien —suspiró—, tú ganas. Ya no voy a huir —le sonrió—. Por amor a nuestro hijo, vamos a hacer a darle la familia que se merece… pero.

—¡Otra vez los peros! —protestó—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Misty que estaba riéndose, le hizo una seña con el dedo índice para que se acercara. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y tras acomodarlo en su brazo izquierdo tomó a Ash con el brazo derecho y le robó un beso.

—¡Oye! —gritó sorprendido, mientras ella seguía riendo.

—Vamos a ser una familia Ash, pero sobre todo por amor a ti.


	12. Epilogo: Resultados

.

.

.

.

 **Primera publicación: 24 de Marzo 2012**

 **finalizado: 21 de Noviembre 2012**

 **Reedición: 17 de Enero 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogo**

 **Por Amor a Ti**

Una persona en su vida tiene que hacer tres cosas para sentir que su paso por la vida no fue en vano.

Primero: Plantar un árbol

 _«Por cierto, el árbol está a punto de secarse, échale agua.»_

Ya…

Segundo: Escribir un libro.

 _«Aquí no tengo quejas –comentó la conciencia- Creo que es lo único que has hecho bien en años»_

Gracias conciencia querida.

Tercero: Tener un hijo.

 _«Sip, admitámoslo. Esa idea loca de buscarte un semental y toda esa cosa loca. Funcionó. Ahora tienes un hijo que es la viva copia de su padre. Bien hecho.»_

Mi hijo es lo más lindo que tengo en esta vida. Si tuviera que volver a hacer todo lo que hice por tenerlo de nuevo conmigo. Lo haría —afirmó decidida.

 _«¡No! —gritó desesperada—, ahí si que renunció, me mató o lo que sea… Volver a vivir ese calvario. No gracias.»_

Jajajja… Ay conciencia mía… me haces reír mucho…

 _«Ahora, antes te quejabas…»_

¡Ahora soy feliz!

 **:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:**

El lanzamiento del cuarto libro de Misty estaba a punto de iniciar «Aventuras Legendarias en los nuevos vientos de Johto. El tomo cuatro de color violeta estaba en manos de Ash quien lo miraba orgulloso.

—¡Aarón no corras! —gritó la pelirroja saliendo a perseguir a su hijo con un par de zapatos de color azul en las manos.

—¡Aarón no para, Aarón es rápido! Mamá no alcanza.

—¡Ash! —miró a su marido con las manos en la cintura—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con tu hijo?

—Claro —dejó el libro donde estaba y se acercó al pequeño que aún corría—. Así que Aarón es rápido.

—¡Sí! —afirmó.

—A qué no puedes quedarte quieto como estatua.

—¿Cómo estuastas? —preguntó el pequeñín de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes—. Las estuastas son burrida, no mueven.

—Ok… —Ash se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja derecha—. ¿Y si vamos a ver si llegó la abuela?

—¿Buela? —emocionado se acercó a su papá—. Yo quero galletas buela.

—Sí, cuando llegué le decimos que haga galletas.

—Sí —festejó estirándole los brazos para que lo tomará a upa—. Aarón quere papá —y lo abrazó fuerte por el cuello.

—¡Listo Misty! —le informó con una sonrisa—. Aarón viene a ponerse los zapatos.

—Que bien —resopló, poniendo uno de los zapatos bajo su brazo mientras le colocaba el derecho—. Eres un niño muy travieso.

—Tavieso ¿yo? —preguntó mirando con ojos grandes a su mamá.

—Sí. Tú —le dijo con voz seria—. Eres muy travieso, como alguien que conozco.

—Ya… —fue lo único que el moreno de cabello oscuro pronunció mientras sostenía a su hijo para que le colocará el otro zapato

— Listo —afirmó sacudiéndose la falda morada que vestía.

—Bien, vámonos —Ash bajó al niño y lo tomó de la mano saliendo de la sala de conferencias para que Misty pudiera terminar de preparar todo para la firma de libros.

El cuarto libro —tomó el ejemplar que antes tenía Ash en su mano y sonrió.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que empezó a escribirlo y ahora que ya iba por el cuarto. Tres años y medio desde que Ash apareció en el gimnasio quitándole el aliento. Poco más de dos años desde que era madre y pronto lo sería nuevamente —apoyó su mano en el vientre plano.

Sonrió y salió en busca de Ash.

—¡Ash!

—¿Qué paso? —éste columpiaba al niño en un parque que había en el recinto.

—Toma —le extendió—. Tenías esta copia del libro en la mano y creo que no lo leíste.

—Cuando estaba por abrirlo tú me llamaste —lo tomó intrigado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedes leerlo?

—Bueno —lo abrió mientras la pelirroja ocupaba su lugar empujando el columpio.

«Esta cuarta entrega está dedicada exclusivamente a mi Marido y a mi hijo porque pronto seremos cuatro»

—Seremos cuatro —volvió a repetir—. ¿Qué? —la miró sorprendido—. Misty…

Ésta le sonrió mientras seguía empujando al niño.

—Lo supe hace un par de semanas —apretó los labios y tras pensarlo continuó—, no sabía como decírtelo así que creí que esa seria la mejor manera.

—Misty —cerró el libro y la abrazó—. Esto es maravilloso.

—Lo sé —sonrió nuevamente—. Es maravilloso. —Ash la tomó del rostro y la besó.

—Gracias… Misty… gracias.

—No me agradezcas… Esto es todo… por Amor a ti. Sólo por amor a ti.


End file.
